The Path To Darkness
by Scarlett Woman
Summary: HP/LV: What if Harry found out he was a Horcrux before he was meant to? What kind of path would that lead him down and to who would he turn to when everything else around him falls apart. Dark Harry and Slash
1. Chapter 1

HP/LV: What if Harry found out he was a horcrux before he was meant to? What kind of path would that lead him down and to who would will he turn to when everything else around him falls apart. Dark Harry and slash

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK. Rowling works. I also apologized that my first go at writing this chapter was a little to close to another author's work. Because I did not want my story to be similar to someone else's I took it off and have re-done the beginning of my story. I would like to thank The Dark Lady Voldemort666 for letting me know this.

_Mind talking_

-_Parseltongue-_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Privet Drive**

Harry walked into his bedroom at 4 Privet Drive and slammed the door; he was sweaty, dirty and all together frustrated, just another day slaving away for his so called family in the Dursley household. He hated living in this place and he just couldn't wait to be rid of his muggle relatives. Harry had not even been back a week and he was already starving and over worked.

Ripping off his dirty shirt in disgust and throwing it away he crossed the room to his desk where a letter that looked to be read a hundred times laid opened. Harry picked it up one more time it read:

_Dear Harry_

_I hope to find you well and that you are enjoying your summer holidays with your family._

(Harry snorted, as if Dumbledore does not know how much Harry's family despised him)

_I hope you do not mind but I would like to drop in for a visit comes this Friday night at 8:00 pm, please reply with Hedwig as soon as you can and hopefully I shall see you this Friday._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Harry was unsure of how he felt about this up coming meeting with the Headmaster. For one he had destroyed the others office about a week ago and the second well he was pretty sure that if the Headmaster lied or gave him half truths even after he said he would not hide anything from him, that he would again blow up in anger, which Harry did not want as he was hoping to get much needed answers, and if he got angry he was pretty sure that would be the last thing he got. No he had to show Dumbledore that he was mature enough to be treated like an adult.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the doorbell ring, it wasn't till he heard his Uncle yell "Boy get down here now" that he knew Dumbledore had arrived.

Jumping down the stairs two at a time he walked into the lounge room to find Dumbledore settled comfortably on an armchair, smiling dreamily at the Dursleys' who were all huddled on the family couch.

Dudley looked like he was about to piss his pants from seeing another wizard. He kept shooting Dumbledore furtive looks, while Harry had never seen his cousin so meek and week before the same could not be said about his Uncle.

Vernon was his usual shade of purple and if Harry looked harder enough he could see the vein around his Uncle's temple pulsating. Dumbledore looked over to Harry as he walked in but didn't say anything, instead turned his head back to the Dursleys'.

"Judging by your dumbfounded looks Harry did not tell you I would be coming tonight." Said Dumbledore.

The Dursleys just glared at Harry. Dumbledore waited a moment for a response, but when he didn't get one just smiled and turned his attention to Harry.

"Good evening Harry, your family has been good enough to show me in. I hope that you are well." Said Dumbledore.

"I am fine Professor." He said politely inclining his head, though his eyes where still on his Uncle who looked abut to blow up.

"Excellent." This word seem to rouse Vernon out of his silence who looked at Dumbledore as if was out of his mind to think there was anything excellent about Harry.

"YOU!" He turned his attention back to Harry with a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T WANT YOUR KIND IN MY HOUSE BOY!" Vernon had jumped off the couch while he was talking and was now standing in front of Harry.

Harry just stood his ground nonplussed by his Uncle's threatening manner and turned to Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see me sir." While keeping his face void of all emotions, there was no way he was getting into a fight with his Uncle with Dumbledore standing right there. Dumbledore seem to accept the situation for what it was and stood up from his chair.

"Well my boy, shall we take this some where else" Than turning to his Aunt. "Petunia dear, would you mind if we convened to the back yard for moment we won't be long" Harry's Aunt looked to her husband for a moment who seem to be to angry to talk, before turning back to Dumbledore and giving a small nod.

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Harry. "After you than Harry." Harry quickly led him out of the lounge room before his anyone could say anymore.

Going through the kitchen and out the back door gave Harry a moment to think about what he wanted to discuss with his Headmaster. Harry had been doing a lot of thinking this past week and he came to the conclusion that he just did not know enough to be any kind of service to the war effort. Knowing now that he was the only one able to defeat Voldemort he couldn't help but wonder why he was not getting any training to help finish off the Dark Lord. Knowledge is power and he needs all the power he can get, but above all of this he wanted to know why Dumbledore was so insistent that he stay in this house and do absolutely nothing but sit here protected by wards Harry didn't even believe in anymore. Too many questions and not enough answers, but he was determined that Dumbledore would not leave here tonight until he was satisfied.

Upon reaching the back yard Dumbledore notice the Harry seem to be in deep thought, so he took a moment to study him and was quite surprised what he found there. It looked to him as if Harry had changed and grown up in this past week so much it was startling, gone was the boy who did not believe in himself and did everything he could not to be notice by others, afraid that people would look at him differently. That Harry had just wanted to be normal, a thing that Dumbledore didn't understand given the power the boy had, but it did make Harry more willing to doing what Dumbledore wanted him to do without asking to many questions which is exactly how Dumbledore wanted him to be, but this Harry did not want to hide away from the world. He stood with strength and power and had a confident and determined air about him. Looking into his eyes Dumbledore was shocked to see the amount of intelligent and coldness that was betrayed there and it had him narrowing his eyes at the similarities Harry was showing to another wizard, could it be that Voldemort was influencing him in some way? Would that make Harry trustworthy enough for what he wanted to tell him? But then Harry looked to Dumbledore and he could also see the kindness and love in them, two things in which he knew that Voldemort could never have.

Making up his mind that he to be wary of Harry now, but that didn't mean he had to cut the boy out entirely he just couldn't tell the whole truth, after all if there was any chance of any information getting back to Voldemort through Harry than this was the safer option.

Harry looked at Dumbledore before saying. "Sorry about before." Gesturing to back inside. "It really did slip my mind to tell them you were coming and well my family are not to good when it comes to wizards in there home, bad experience and all." he finished lamely.

"Not to worry my boy these things happen." Dumbledore said with a smile, as he noticed that Harry was looking like he had quite a bit to say to him. He said first: "Now Harry I can see that you want to speak to me as much as I want to speak to you and I will let you get your moment after I have finished with what I came here to say, is that fine with you."

"Its fine Professor." Now curious of what the Headmaster had to say.

"First off you will be pleased to know that all of your friends have made a full recover from your little trip at the end of term" he said with a big smile. "Unfortunately I must ask you once again that you do not send off any mail as it's to dangerous at this point in time, your friends are aware of this so they have asked me send along there greetings"

Harry could of rolled his eyes, of course his friends would be together and he was once again left here knowing nothing. "I would also like to tell you that there has been many changes at the Ministry. Cornelius is no longer Minister and has been replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. He used to be Head of Auror Department. The public thinks that a more military Minister is needed in these dark times ahead"

"Its good that Fudge is gone, but how do you feel about the new Minister? I heard that you got into a argument with him, it was in the Prophet, though how much of that is true is anyone's guess"

"Ah so you heard about that hmm, well the for once the Prophet had it right I did get into a argument of sorts with him."

"What about, if you don't mind me asking."

"Rufus wanted to be able to speak to you and I wouldn't let him. It seems as he was trying to do as his predecessor was trying to do in his last days, but as I told Fudge that your safety comes first and there was no way you would be popping into the Ministry anytime soon. Besides I very much doubt you would be interested"

This made Harry extremely angry but he kept silent, he hated how Dumbledore just assumed to know what he wanted with out even asking, not that he wanted to go to the Ministry but it still would of been good to be asked.

"Well other than that I personally think Rufus has the potential to be a able Minister and he definitely has a more decisive and forceful personality than Cornelius." Which really gave Harry no insight on Dumbledore's opinion of the man, so he changed the subject.

"So when am I allowed to leave here?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore took a moment to look at Harry as if he was trying to gauge what reaction he may get from what he was about to say but Harry's face remained empty. Taking a breath he began: "I am sorry to say but at this point I do believe it is far to dangerous for you to be without the protection of the blood wards, therefore it is my decision for you to stay here until September first where I will arrange for a few Order Member's to take you directly to school" Noticing the dangerous gleam in Harry's eyes he continued straight away." Harry you must understand that I care very much and it is not my wish to keep you here, but as I have said your safety comes first to me and there is nowhere safer than-" Harry cut him off.

"No where safer you say, well while we are on the subject I have something to say." Harry could feel his temper grow and he tried to calm it down, but Dumbledore was not helping.

"Harry," he began, but Harry cut him off again.

"NO! You had your time and now you will listen to what I have to say." Dumbledore looked at Harry and thought maybe it would be better if he just let Harry get it off his chest." I have been patient and I have always done what you have told me to concerning staying here, but I refuse to reside here anymore unless you answer my questions."

"Harry you can not be thinking of leaving here."

"Well I am." Harry looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes. "My mother sacrificed her life for mine, which meant that you could raise Blood Wards. For as long as I consider this my home I am safe from Voldemort."

"Yes Harry, but what are you getting at?" Dumbledore looked at him in confusion.

"Does the protection my mother gave me run through my blood?" Something seemed to flicker through Dumbledore's eyes but Harry wasn't sure what it meant.

"Yes." Dumbledore said cautiously.

"So what did Voldemort take from me at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Harry said spitefully.

"Blood. Harry, I know where you are going with this but you are still protected through your mother's love" That did it for Harry.

"My Mothers love! HA! You will have to do better than that Professor; you just said that the protection is in my blood. Protection and my mother's love are the same thing and Voldemort has them! He can touch me now, in fact he made a point to me about that when we were in that grave yard." Taking a deep breath Harry continued. "Professor Dumbledore that protection you say I have ceased to exists the moment Voldemort took blood from me, so why are you making me stay here?" Harry's voice had rising alerting his relatives to the noise he was making.

Dumbledore also noticed and quickly send out a silencing charm so the neighbors wouldn't hear.

"First off Harry I am not making you stay, I am asking you to stay there is a difference." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Seems the same thing to me, it is not like you give me much choice." Harry said while he glared at Dumbledore.

"Enough Harry you will not speak to me that way. The Blood Wards are still intact and you will stay here." Harry didn't like how he was being brushed off so easily.

"Speak to you like that! I will speak to you as I like, especially when you wont even give me real reason to stay here. What if I am right? Than I am a sitting duck just waiting to be shot." Harry exclaimed loudly.

"And what would you have me do Harry? Maybe put you with the Weasleys so you put them in more danger?" It was said quietly and it was meant to make him feel guilty, but Harry saw it for the manipulation that it was and just made him angrier.

"Well you definitely know how to play the guilt trip. No, I wouldn't expect you to put with the Weasleys, headquarters is more where I was thinking."

"Headquarters has been abandoned since Sirius death. He left it to you but we don't know if you are actually the new owner besides I would of thought that would be the last place you would want to be."

"Well your wrong, being here is the last place I want to be. And there are ways of finding out if I am owner isn't there?"

"Yes, there is one easy way: call Kreacher." Dumbledore was still frowning at the way Harry was reacting to him and was slightly concerned about it.

"Kreacher!" Harry said. There was a moment before he heard a crack and Kreacher, the House Elf, was beside him looking murderous at his new master.

"Master." croaked the Elf looking like he would rather be anywhere else right now.

"Well that settles that problem, Professor you can still use Grimmauld Place for the order."

"Thank you Harry." said Dumbledore, but it seem Kreacher was having troubles with his new ownership.

"No! No! No! Noooo! Kreacher wants Miss Bellatrix; Kreacher wants to stay with the Blacks! Kreacher does not want nasty Potter brat! No! No! No!"

"Kreacher, shut up." The Elf had no option but to obey.

"Do I have to keep him with me?" Looking at the Elf in disgust.

"Not if you don't want to," said Dumbledore. "If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. That way the other House Elves could keep and eye on him."

"Yes, that sounds alright." Glad to have an option, as he didn't want that elf anywhere near him. "Kreacher I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens with the other House Elves."

"Now back to the matter that we were speaking about. You are safe here Harry, safer than anywhere else."

"But Headquarters it is safe as well! I mean it's under the Fidelius Charm with you as secret keeper."

"Why is it that you want to leave here so bad?"

"I need to get out of here so I can learn things, Dumbledore. The Wizarding world is slowly falling apart due to Voldemort! I am apparently the only one who can bring him down and I am stuck at my Aunt and Uncle's doing nothing, learning nothing. How do you expect me to bring down the most powerful dark wizard there has ever been with a few magic tricks? I don't have the knowledge or any resources at this point in time to be any kind of threat. By making me stay here you are just going to get me killed. I should be using this time away from school to train, you should be training me because at this point we are going to lose?" Frustration and a little bit of anger leaked into his voice as he looked up at Dumbledore and begging with his eyes to take him seriously.

Dumbledore took his eyes off Harry, looked out towards Petunia's new pergolas, and gave a sigh before turning back to Harry.

"I know you feel like you need to be doing more, but the answers are not in books, Harry, but in there." Pointing to Harry's heart.

Harry just looked at him incredulously as if to say: _'You actually believe what you're saying!' _which Dumbledore noted and so he tried to explain himself.

"The prophecy Harry. It states that you will have a power that Voldemort knows not, that power does not come from outside resources but from within yourself. Voldemort has many years more in the magical world than you and he is a very knowledgeable man, I would even go to say that he knows more about magic than I do, you wont find anything from me or a book that he doesn't already know. So we have to look to what Tom does not know or all comprehend"

"And that's suppose to be love. How is that meant to help me?" Harry said sarcastically.

"It will, Harry. I promise you that when the time comes you will know."

Harry could of laughed, if it wasn't for the fact the Dumbledore was so serious about what he was saying. He didn't believe that love could more powerful than Voldemort, and now he was sure that he would not be getting any help from Dumbledore. He just wished he knew why the man was keeping him ignorant in the ways of magic, even if he believed that it was the power of love that was going to finish Voldemort off, Voldemort is not the only enemy of Harry's. "What about the Death Eaters? Any one of them could finish off me right now."

Dumbledore responded. "The Order will protect you. Have no fear Harry, you are not alone in this."

Harry scoffed. How could he trust Dumbledore to keep him up to date? That the man was actually willing to let Harry go into this war blindfolded. He was so screwed he might as well tell Voldemort to come get him now.

Harry was so angry with Dumbledore and even more so at himself for following the man so blindly that he didn't even notice his scar was start to hurt. Looking at Dumbledore like he had never seen the man before he continued.

"Alright, so you don't want me to know anymore than I do." Dumbledore tried to interrupt him but he wouldn't allow it. "NO! Don't say that's its not true because it is! You have given me no other reason to believe so. I cannot understand why you would want to keep me ignorant and I don't want to hear anymore of your reasons for it. Okay now that I know you wont help me learn to defend myself with a wand will you at least help me learn occulmency, because I think that is something I definitely need to know."

"Harry I do believe that after what happen at the Ministry Voldemort is now using occulmency against you so it won't be needed."

Harry felt amusement, but didn't understand why as he was anything but amused. Shaking his head and brushing the feeling off as nothing he said. "What good is that? He may or may not be using it against me now, but that won't always be true. Professor, I need to learn this so I never make the same mistake I did with Sirius to any other of my friends. I will even take back Snape as my teacher if it has to come to that."

"Professor Snape." Corrected Dumbledore, but Harry didn't hear him for his scar seem to pulse. The next thing he was hearing was a voice in his head.

_What a lovely conversation you and the old fool are having Harry, very informative. I just thought to drop in for friendly chat, imagine to my delight to find you having a very heated argument with your Headmaster. Not happy with him are you? I can't say I blame you. And on top of that I find that Severus is indeed a traitor. I always had my suspicions. I have you, Harry, to thank for clearing that up for me._

He hissed, sucking in a hard breath, pressed the heel of his right hand to his scar, and looked up to Dumbledore in panic, who seemed to understand what was going on. He quickly helped Harry onto one of the outside chairs. Harry on the other hand was trying to remember everything that Snape said about occulmency, which was not much, but he still tried to clear his mind.

_That's not going to work with me, Harry. You will just give yourself a headache. Now as I see that I have caught you at the wrong time I will make this short._

"Harry, look at me. You need to push him out, now." Harry heard Dumbledore in the back ground, bringing him back to reality, but he refuse to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

_Very good Harry, your mistrust in him is not misplaced. Dumbledore has been lying to you keeping many secrets from you; secrets that will most definitely make you change your mind about a great many things._

_And why in hell should I believe you, Voldemort?_

_I have learned a great amount about our connection since the last time I saw you. Harry, It is important that you listen to me_.

Dumbledore grabbed his face, looked deep into his eyes, and dove straight into his mind. Harry tried to fight him. It was too much having them both present in his mind at the same time, so when that didn't work he took his frustration out on Voldemort.

_No, I don't have to listen to you. Now get the hell out of my head snake-face._

_Didn't anyone to teach you better manners? I am trying to have a civil conversation with you._

_Well that would have been my parents' job, but you killed them, or don't you remember?_ And that's when it happen, he felt Dumbledore give a huge push and he felt Voldemort fall back but not before saying.

_I will just have to wait then. Goodbye for now, Harry._ Then he was gone and Dumbledore withdrew from his mind.

Throwing Dumbledore a disgusted look Harry said. "So is this your idea of Voldemort not touching my mind, sir?"

Dumbledore looked shocked as if he did not expect this attack from Voldemort but replied. "I am so sorry. Harry, I really did not expect for him to try so soon after the last time." He paused then continued. "What did Tom want Harry?"

"I don't know, but he did find out that Snape is a traitor. I am sorry sir, but we were talking about him when Voldemort dropped into my head." He tried sound sad at fact that Snape might be killed, but it didn't come out as well it should. Trying to change the subject, as he did not want to think what Snape would do knowing that he gave him away, even accidentally as it was. "So does mean you will teach me now?" He finished with a pleading note.

"Yes. Yes, I think it will be for best." Dumbledore said absentmindedly. After a moment he collected himself and said. "Harry, I must be going now. I have to see Severus at once, but I will send you some occulmency books for you to get started on." Before Harry could respond he had turned on the spot and disapparated away.

Harry let a cry of frustration and anger out before moving back inside. By passing his relatives who looked to say something, but he just glared at them and continued on his way upstairs to his bedroom.

He couldn't help but think that it may be time for him to break away from Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix and try this on his own, because now that he was sure he will never get the training he needed. If he was going to learn how to overcome Voldemort, he would have to do it himself. He didn't believe for moment that love was the power he needed. He would start tomorrow with going through all his schoolbooks and revising them, seeing as he was not allowed out of the house. It will have to do for now.

Hopefully he would get a chance to go to Diagon Alley and more importantly Knockturn Alley. If the enemies used Dark Arts, than he would have to learn them as well, so he could defend himself from them. He was pretty sure that Hermoine and Ron would be horrified by the prospect of him practicing the Dark Arts, but then again they were very narrowed minded about this kind of thing. With his plan in mind Harry shut his bedroom door and turned off the lights.

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

Tom Riddle, or better known as Lord Voldemort, paced back and forth in his study with a frown on his face. His ever-loyal familiar Nagini was curled up on a rug in front of the fire trying to sleep, but her master was keeping her awake.

_-Will you stop that? I'm trying to sleep. -_ She said

The Dark Lord just looked down at her with a glare and continued pacing anyway. He just finished his conversation with one Harry Potter.

The boy could not hide his thoughts from him, which had led him to knowing that the brat was fighting with the old coot, this was good for his plans, and also learnt a secret about one of his so called followers, Severus Snape. He new he could not trust Severus especially after the fact that he tried to stall him from getting the Philosopher Stone, but he held on the hope that he still believed in the old ways. It was such shame to have to kill him now as Severus was a very talented wizard, but unfortunately Potter will undoubtedly say something.

Potter.

Merlin did the brat aggravate him like no other. The boy had no understanding of a civil conversation, _'though that may have something to do with the fact that you have been trying to kill him since he was born'. _He thought. Well its not like he can do anything about that now. What has been done in the past cannot be undone; he can only hope that he can get through to him now.

You see Voldemort has had quite the wake up call in the Department of Mysteries when he tried to possess Potter. He learned that Potter was carrying a piece of his soul within him; some how when he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby, he had unknowingly created a horcrux.

It all made sense to him now. How Potter can see into his mind when the boy hasn't learned legilimency and how he can speak Parseltongue when the Potters have not been known for this talent before. Armed with this new information and the fact that he now knows the full context of the prophecy as he broke into Harry's mind as soon as he came back from Hogwarts. It would seem that killing Potter would be the biggest mistake of his life, but how to get Potter from trying to kill him?

He new that Dumbledore would not of told is Golden Boy that he was expecting him to die, so if he showed Harry the truth about him being a horcrux, and armed with the knowledge that the boy was not happy at all with Dumbledore he may be able to get the brat to step down from this war and get out of the way as there would be a slim to no chance of Potter joining him.

Voldemort strode out of his study and walked down the long hallway to his library. Opening the door he quickly walked over to his Dark Arts section and pulled out a couple of books containing the information that he wanted.

Back in his study he sat at his desk and went through the books marking certain pages so that Potter would no exactly what he wanted him to know.

"Minsky!" he called.

An elf popped in.

"What does master want Minsky to do?" asked the creature.

"Take these books, wrap them up, and then go to the owlery and send them off to Harry Potter." replied Voldemort.

Minsky looked shocked for a moment before pulling it back together. "Is that all Master wants?"

Voldemort was about to reply no, but he decided he should send a letter to the brat as well. "Just a moment." He said as he sat down at his desk. Pulling a fresh sheet of parchment out he picking up his quill and wrote a brief message to Potter.

'_Hopefully it wont be burnt upon finding out who its from.'_ He thought.

Sealing the letter with his ring, he stood up and past the letter over to his elf who took the letter along with the books and popped away.

He walked over to window and looked at himself in the reflection. Gone was the clammy skin and snake face, instead stood a man with extraordinary good looks and a powerful build. Dark black hair hung around his face, high cheek bones giving him back his aristocratic looks; the only thing that remained from his previous appearance was his startling crimson eyes that held so much knowledge and power.

Voldemort smiled to himself, everything was going as planed and hopefully, come this time tomorrow, there will be no boy-who-lived standing in his way anymore and if he did it right he might just be able to pull the boy over to his side, you just never know, but the thought of having them both working together had Voldemort chuckling all the way back to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Please review as this is my first time writing a fic, any feedback would be good, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

HP/LV: What if Harry found out he was a horcrux before he was meant to? What kind of path would that lead him down and to who would he turn to when everything else around him falls apart. Dark Harry and Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine.

Mind talking

-_Parseltongue-_

"Normal Speech"

Letters

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Privet Drive**

Harry awoke from a very pleasant dream of flying on his Firebolt away from all his troubles, to find a very impressive black hawk owl tapping at his window.

Harry looked at the time and cursed who ever was the idiot to send him mail at this time in the morning.

The owl noticed he was awake became more insistent in his tapping.

Harry let out a groan, swung out of bed, turned his desk light on, and opened the window to let the owl in, the black owl gave an annoyed hoot before settling on the desk and sticking its leg out.

Harry noticed that it carried more than a letter and got excited thinking that it was Dumbledore sending him those books that he said he would last night.

Making fast work of untying the packages from the owl and telling it that it could go to help itself to Hedwig's water, who was still out hunting. The owl hooted its thanks.

He quickly started to rip open the packages, forgoing the letter for later. What he pulled out was not Occulmency books, but instead books that seem to belong in the restricted section at Hogwarts if there titles were anything to go by, in his hand was the _Secrets of the Darkest Art_.

Harry's sense were finally starting to catch up with him. He dropped the book likes it was poison and backed up towards his door. Who the hell would send him Dark Art books because there was no way Dumbledore would even consider it.

The owl that delivered the package, finished with the water, hopped on his desk and gave one more hoot before departing out the window; obviously his owner was not expecting a reply from him.

Harry was starting to feel panicked and looked himself over as if could see a Dark Arts curse already effecting him. He stayed backed up against his bedroom door frozen, he did not know for how long he stood there. The sun was starting to grow giving more daylight to the world and still Harry stood there his mind going at a hundred miles per hour, trying to work out who would send him something like that, was it friend or foe? And if it was foe why was still alive? He touched the books, but he did not seem to be effected by it.

Harry spied the letter still laying harmlessly on his desk and could not help but think what a dunderhead he was, maybe Snape was right about him all along, how could he not of checked if the parcel was from Dumbledore? Surly he would of recognized Dumbledore's writing. Cursing the fact that he was not allowed to do magic and his stupidly for not thinking. He walked over and sat down on his bed.

Harry stayed on his bed holding his head with his hands and all the while hoping that he was not cursed.

Looking over to his clock he realized that it had been a good hour since he got the package and still nothing had happened to him, breathing a sigh of relief, he yet again looked back at the books that were sent to him. His curiosity started to get the better of him as he could see that there were pages marked through the books, he could only guess that they where marked for him. It looked as if someone wanted to tell him something. It could be important he thought to himself and it maybe be just worth the risk, beside it did not look like he was going to drop dead anytime soon.

Persuading himself that he might just be okay he stood up and made his way over to his desk, closing his eyes and hoping nothing would happen to him, he picked up the letter, nothing. Turning the letter over he notice the snake emblem on it, taking in a deep breaths while a very ominous feeling washed over him, he had a small inkling of whom sent this now, debating with himself if he wanted actually to know if he was right, but then curiosity won out, pulling out the letter, he found he was right.

_To Harry James Potter_

_How does one address a letter to a boy that he has tried to kill on many occasions in the past? And how to get said boy to listen to what I have to say? Its quite troubling isn't it? But I hope you continue to read this, as the information I have is very important for you to know._

_In the days of my youth I decided that I wanted to become immortal as I am sure you already know due to my speech at the end of your forth year that I have gone to great many lengths to achieve this, what you do not know is how I went about it. _

_I have enclosed to you with my letter some of my most treasured books; I hope you treat them well. They have been marked for you, read the sections I have marked out and you will find out what no one else knows about me, you may be wondering why I would tell you this, I assure you that I am not lying to you. If you where not such a big part of my triumph than by Salazar you would be the last person I would want to know. _

_Why should I lie anyway when the truth is so much more satisfying? And while you at it Harry I would ask that you think of our connection as you read and I am sure you will find the answers to your questions. Of why is Dumbledore is leaving you ignorant, a sheep to be slaughtered at the opportune moment?_

_Lord Voldemort_

With a shaky hand he reached out to grab _Magick Moste Evile _and flipped it open to the page that was marked, _The Horcrux _was the chapter and by the time Harry was done reading it he was felt ill.

How the hell could any sane person want make one? But Voldemort was not the sanest person out there.

Shaking his head in disgust Harry picked up the first book, the one he had dropped on the ground, _Secrets of the Darkest Art_. The chapter marked was _The Horcrux: The keeper of the Soul_.

His stomach tightened with each sentence he read. Denial was the first thought he had, the second was what if this was all true, 'Why should I lie when the truth is so much more satisfying?' that is what Voldemort wrote. With a loud cry of anguish Harry threw the book away, it hit the wall with a loud thump.

"BOY!" His uncle roared followed by heavy pounding of feet as they made the way closer to his door. Harry sat frozen as on the ground as Vernon barged in purple faced and heaving from his rush from his bedroom to his nephew's.

"How dare you make such a ruckus at this time in the morning!" He hauled Harry up from the floor and Harry found himself face to face with his Uncle's enraged red and purple face.

"What freakish things have you been doing now?" Spit flying all over Harry's face.

"Well Boy, answer me!" But Harry had no answer for he was still in shock. Vernon not getting an answer started to shake Harry and it was not until Vernon slapped him that Harry realized that his Uncle was in his room.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon." Was the first thing that came to Harry's mind.

"Well you should be you little freak! Now get down stairs and make breakfast!" Harry did not think it was wise to tell his uncle that it was probably him that woke everyone up with all his ranting and raving so he kept his mouth closed and went down stairs.

The next hours blurred for Harry as he went through the motions of his daily chores. It was only when he was back in his room that night he felt the full impact of what Voldemort showed him. He sat down on his bed and pulled his legs up to his chest and stared at the wall opposite.

He was a horcrux; he had a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to him.

_And now you finally understand Harry. You are mine, you have been mine all along and Dumbledore knew it, and he would have had me kill you, my own Horcrux. When do you think he was going to tell you all this?_

Dumbledore must of known! This is reason why Dumbledore will not train him; why he hides everything from him.

'He wants me to die.' Harry thought. Dumbledore had been setting him up all these years just to die. His greatest ally turns out to be his greatest betrayer. A wave of anger and hatred consumed Harry. 'How dare, that man pretend to be the one that understood and cared, when behind his back he was sentencing him to death!'

_Yes, he has kept you ignorant, kept you down and you have followed him blindly for it. If it was not for me you would still be following him blindly, all the way up to your death. But now you know Harry so what will you do with this information? Will you stay where you are until your ready to be used as Dumbledore's weapon or will you leave and forge a new path for yourself?_

'NO!' Harry thought he was not going to sit around here and wait to be killed, he would disappear from everyone, he will wait, learn, observe, and when he was ready he will strike out and have his revenge on all those who would have had him die to save there own stinking lives. No he will not be becoming any ones martyr today that's for sure.

_That is very Slytherin of you Harry, but if you are going to leave, how do you think you are going to get out of that house without having the Order and the old coot knowing that you're gone and where you have gone?_

That was problem Harry thought and even bigger one was where would he go. He could not go to Grimmauld Place, he just allowed Dumbledore to have the Order there. He would have to take that back one-day, but for now he did not want Dumbledore knowing that he was against him. The Weasley's were out of the question as they were far to close to Dumbledore and he was not sure he could trust them. No he would have to go somewhere the Order would not look for him. He also wanted a place where he could learn and train without any distractions, a place where they would not disapprove of the types of magic he was interested in and where he would not get caught by the under age restrictions, which gave him only one option. He would have to find lodgings in Knockturn Alley.

_It is amusing to watch your brain tick Harry; you are by no means unintelligent, as I have been told. Hmm… an interesting choice Knockturn Alley. You are not going dark on me, Harry? What would everybody say? And how do you expect to get there without anyone knowing?_

Well that had Harry stumped but not for too long. He realized that he already knew when most of the Order Members where on duty as they were so obvious it was not funny. He would just have to wait until Mundungus was on duty, which was usually at night. It was perfect time for him to he slip out; Mundungus would not even know it was him. The only problem was that he could not use magic so how was he going to get his trunk out without notice? And even more important was could he actually trust the Knight Bus not to do him in when people came looking him?

_There are many other options out there, you do not necessary have to take that one, I am sure you already know. Harry you only have to ask and you shall receive._

And why should I trust you? I may be your horcrux, but you are still the last person I would accept help from. I do not even know what you want from me, it cannot be any good that is for sure, and I do not think I want to go from one manipulator to another, so thank you but no.

_Harry I have never asked you to trust me. But I do ask you this: surely you do not think I want my own horcrux entranced so badly in the light side, so very close to the reach of my enemies? _Well there is that Harry thought. _Yes there is that indeed Harry. And when it comes to what I want from you, well that is quite simple. I would have you assure me that you have stepped down from Dumbledore's side and that you will take no further part in fighting myself or my Death Eaters in this war and I will promise you the same._

So you will help me get out of here and than what, you leave me along as long as I assure you that I will not come after you? It seems to be a bit too easy, what is the catch?

_No catch Harry. This beneficial for the both of us, and I never said that I would be leaving you entirely own your own. I said I would not fight you anymore, but you are still my horcrux so I would have you tell me where you are so I know where to find you if I need you and there are also things you need to know so you can protect my horcrux, I will not be having it destroyed because you do not know enough about magic._

Though Harry did not like the fact that Voldemort wanted to know where he was all the time, he could not see much else wrong with this deal. He could still go and do whatever he wanted which still was and upside to what Dumbledore had him doing right now and on top of that he would be getting some training from Voldemort himself. Funny thing really was as he was the man who he was initially wanted the training for, the irony of life. But Voldemort was not his enemy as much as before, he did not trust him, but the man did have a lot of knowledge that Harry wanted to learn, but he did not think he was ready to see him just yet, it seems too much like he was changing sides which he was. not The fact that he was not Dumbledore pet dog anymore did not mean that he would be becoming Voldemort's puppet anytime soon. Feeling like he was about to make a deal with the devil he thought really hard.

Voldemort if you help me get out of here and safely to Knockturn Alley I was promise you that I will stop actively fighting you or your minions. I do not want any part of this war, and I mean that, just because I am stepping away from Dumbledore and his Order does not mean I am willing to join you either. You will leave me along and I will tell you where I am and if you want me to learn more magic, send me some books and I will teach myself. I will let you know if I have any problems with the texts, but I do not have to see you for us to communicate so there is no reason for us to meet at anytime. Is this fine with you?

_I see no problems with this, I have not asked you to join me, and my only wish has been for you to step aside, which you have now agreed with. I will be happy currently to send you books for you to learn from, but this may not always be so, you are my Horcrux Harry and that means you belong to me, I am allowing you a lot of freedom but eventually I will be wanting to know where your skill level is and you will just have to learn to cope with that when the time comes._

Harry frowned darkly at the fact that Voldemort thought him as his property, he let it go for now, later when he was away from here he would deal with it, but for now he would play along. 'Alright I can deal with that he thought, so when and how will you get me out of here?'

_I will send my owl it will have everything you need. In the mean time you will need to find a suitable disguise, as you cannot go walking down Knockturn Alley as Harry Potter. I will tell my Death Easters that you are not to be touched but there are others out there that might and it's not only them you have to worry about, Though the alley has some protection the Ministry and the Order can still find you there if you are going about as you, so find a good one and stick with it. Now that is all settled Harry I think I will give you one last chance to rethink this and pull out if you want to, because if you make this decision you are making it with the understanding that you may not be able to return to Hogwarts anytime soon and that you will also have to stop all contact with your friends, can you do that._

Harry had no problems giving up Hogwarts if it meant he could get away from Dumbledore and his manipulations. As much as he loved Hogwarts, he loved being alive more, but Ron and Hermoine well it had not even thought about them until now, could he really give them up, their friendship meant the world to Harry and what about Lupin, would he be disgusted in Harry for the choices he was about to make. In fact could any of them understand Harry's decision to leave the war or would they think that he should stay and die because that is what Dumbledore and Prophesy said. No he was pretty sure none of them would understand, they would think that he betrayed them and in a way they would be right, so it would be better to just leave them alone as his ideas and there's would be forever different. They like Dumbledore would expect him to die and he would rather make a deal with Voldemort to save his life.

_Very well than Harry, await my owl and you shall hear from me soon_. And with that Voldemort withdrew from his mind. Harry got off his bed and walked over to his window looking out to the stars, He wondered what his parents and Sirius would of thought about all this, but for some reason he thought that they would not mind too much, after all they did sacrifice them self's so he could live and he was just going along to do just that.

It was funny he had just made the biggest decision of his life, one that will not only effect him but the entire wizarding world and the only thing he could feel was relief. From the moment he stepped into the Wizarding world people had always been expecting things from him and he had tried, he had tried fulfilling being the Boy-Who-Lived for them, but it was never good enough, they always wanted more from him, but this time around he had no more to give.

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

After withdrawing from Harry's mind Voldemort let a smirk grow across his face, his eyes held a certain victory about them. Letting the smirk grow to a smile before he uncharacteristically let out a laugh, not his usual high pitch one but a genuine laugh.

Now that Potter has decided to step down from the war, it will only be matter of time before victory was his. The old fool will not even know what hit him until right at the end, and oh what pleasure will he get from seeing Dumbledore face the moment he realizes that he has failed, that the boy he puts all his faith into, faith even if it was for him to die, had turned his back on him. The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Wizarding World's Savior, has abandoned the Wizarding world because he would rather watch the world in my hands, than die for them.

Truly he had underestimated the boy, there was far more Slytherin in him then he thought.

When he first entertained the idea of informing Potter of him being a horcrux, he thought that the selfless, brave, stupid Griffindor ideals Harry seemed to uphold so dear would come out and than of course the boy would go and do something reckless such as deciding he needed to sacrifice himself because Dumbledore said so, thus ending in a rash decision of getting himself killed.

He thought he would have his work cut out for him, that it would take a whole lot of patience and silent manipulations on his behalf to even get the boy to consider going along with what he wanted him to do.

But than when he dropped into Harry's mind lasts night he had found Dumbledore had already started it for him, he could of laughed as he stuck gold.

Harry already had cause for his distrust of Dumbledore, obviously Harry had enough of Dumbledore lies and he even looked about ready to break all his ties with the man at one stage. And then today he shocked him again, who would of thought that Harry Potter was hiding such a dark side.

He thought he would be lucky to get the boy to withdraw from the war, but now he could almost see the Potter coming over to his side, Harry was half way there already, he just needed a slight nudge to push him the rest of the way.

Voldemort was now than more not just entertaining the idea of having the boy on his side anymore. No he wanted the boy on his side.

Leaving his study where he was currently residing he found Wormtail outside in the hallway who fell to his knees upon seeing his master, looking at him in disgust before saying "follow me" and moving on.

Wormtail scampered up and let out a meek "yes my Lord" before following behind him. Voldemort had done many changes to his fathers old home since his Resurrection, adding extensions here and there to accommodate his Death Eaters who stayed here as they were wanted by the Ministry.

He made a rather large and impressive dungeon under the house to hold his prisoners in, He knows that Bellatrix loves it as she was found down there most days terrorizing the inmates. He also turned the ballroom into an audience chamber for meetings with his Death Eaters.

Beyond that, he had brought the Manor back up to its glory days and brought in a few elf's to keep it maintained after all a Dark Lord should not be living in a hovel.

All in all it looked pretty grand to the eye and he could almost say that this house was the only good thing his pathetic muggle of father was good for.

On reaching his audience chamber he swiftly crossed the room to settle down in his throne, once he was settled he looked over to Wormtail who was hovering about, looking ever bit the pest that he was. He informed him to give him his left arm, pressing down on his mark it was not long before he heard distinct popping noises alerting him to his Death Eaters arriving.

Looking over the audience chamber to find it was full with black robes and white masks. His ranks had indeed grown quite in amount since his return.

The Death Eaters looked around noticing that it was a full meeting and wondering why, as Voldemort did not often call meetings with all his Death Eaters. He usually called them in groups where he would give them only the necessary information they needed but never the full plan, he kept that infomation until the last moment. This help in getting rid of traitors and making sure none of his Death Eater rises up to take him out.

Standing up from his throne and smiling out to the crowd he began "Welcome, my friends. It has been just more than a year ago since my return to power and in that time we have become stronger in spirit, will and endurance. We have grown in ranks, and I find all of you are worthy and strong enough to bare all sacrifices to cleanse our world of the filth and taint that has been effecting us for far to long. But that is not all that we fight for, we fight to put a stop to the discrimination of the Dark Arts, we fight so one day we and our children will be able to practice Dark magic without fear. Everyone here tonight is Dark, our blood is Dark, our history is Dark, but the world that we live into today would have that taken from us, How much more will we allow these light wizards to take from us."

Voldemort paused to take a breath, scanning over the faces of his followers before he continued. "Have we not suffered enough from their prejudice ways, I think so. We have tried the diplomatic way and it has not work, we are out of options, so instead I say we fight to reclaim our position, to keep our tradition and to show the world there is nothing being wrong with being Dark" he finished.

A frenzy of cheers and excitement rushed through the room, waiting in anticipation of what was to come next. "Tonight my loyal followers we will step out into the open and strike straight into the heart of the opposition. Recently I have been given information concerning the location of the Head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement, Amelia Bones, as well as Dumbledore's lackey and Order of the Phoenix Member, Emmeline Vance; they will be taken out tonight" Voldemort paused while the Death Eaters grew excited around him.

"And finally with these two separate attacks going on, I think it would be a very good idea to take the opportunity of grabbing Ollivander, but let me make this clear he is not to be harmed and we shall also be attacking a very muggle place, the London Bridge"

"So without further adieu, break up in your squadrons, Bellatrix you will be in charged of getting me Ollivander, and try to play nice my dear and while you're at it take with you your niece Cassiopeia she needs a bit of Field time. Fenrir you and your mangle crew shall also accompany her, stir up Diagon Alley as a diversion so Bella will have more time. Rockwood you shall take yours into muggle London and I shall take Yaxely and Travers with me and attack Bones while Dolohov and Rowle you shall take out Vance, you also will be taking over Lucius spot for now as he is indisposed at this point in time" which gained a few laughs.

"Master what about Snape?" inquired Rowle, not understanding, as it was Snape who always got priority for leader after Lucius.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand "Crucio!" and Rowle fell flat on his back, limbs flaying everywhere and letting out a scream. Voldemort released the curse after a moment, but the rest of the Death Eaters took a step back as if trying not to get their Lords attention.

Voldemort took in a deep breath and said "NO one and I mean NO ONE will ever mentioned SEVERUS SNAPE again in my presence. He is a traitor of the worst kind and I want him dead or brought to me alive so I can end his life, if neither of these things are done than I do not want to hear anymore about it" most of the Death Eaters just nodded the heads to scared to think or say anything more about it.

"I knew it, I knew it all along that he was a traitor, half blood filth" screeched Bellatrix with disgust.

"Bella" warned Voldemort, she looked up at him but wisely kept her mouth shut. "Now before will go there is one more matter that I will discuss with you" he paused for a moment to make sure he had their attention. "From this day forward Harry Potter will be under my protection, this means that if any of you think to lay a hand or spell on him you will be answering to me and if you harm him without my express permission, I will kill you. There is no exception he is out of bounds"

You could of heard a needle drop, it was that silent in the hall, the Death Eaters looked around one another with god smacked expressions on their face's, not knowing if they just heard their master right.

"But why master, why would you protect him" asked Bella completely confused. The surrounding Death Easters started to mumble their disbelief's.

"Suffice to say, that I have come across some very important information regarding myself and the boy, Information that it has made it very clear, that to attack him would be like attacking myself. Because of this both Potter and I are in agreement that it will be beneficial to us both to stop fighting, he says he is going to be neutral from now on and I will respect that decision and this is all I will say on the matter" he would not explain himself fully tonight about Potter, or his wishers to convert the boy to there side, unless it was just his inner circle.

"Alight people let's move out" Voldemort said and than in less than a minute the Death Eaters had disapparted out, leaving the chamber once again empty.

* * *

A/N: Please review as this is my first writing these kind of fic's, any feedback would be good, Thanks!


	3. AN:

Hi Guys, Thank you for all of your reviews so far they have been insightful. I'm posting this note to see if I can find myself a beta reader for my story. So far. I have had a few reviews that have mentioned that it would be good having someone to go over the story for errors/issues and I am sorely in need of someone to help me out, if possible.

I would prefer the Beta to be a Voldemort and Harry fan. This story will become slash further down the road so I hope to find anyone who will like Volemort/Harry parings. This is also a Dark Harry fic.

I am looking for someone who can pick up grammar errors, spelling errors, and give advice, when needed. At the moment I am having trouble with the mind link or thoughts between HP/LV. The lay out I am using is not working and I would really appreciate the help.

If you think this might be something you would like to do, than please get in contact with me.

Thank You

Scarlett Woman


	4. Chapter 3

HP/LV: What if Harry found out he was a Horcrux before he was meant to? What kind of path would that lead him down and to who would he turn to when everything else around him falls apart. Dark Harry and Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine.

**A/N: Thank you to The Ravin for all her hard work as my beta, you have been great and very much appreciated.**

_Mind talking_

-_Parseltongue-_

"Normal Speech"

_Letters_

Chapter Three

* * *

**Bones Residence**

The floo flashed green and a woman in black robes stepped out, brushing soot of her robes and her red hair.

Amelia Bones looked around her living room with a sigh, all the lights were on but she knew that no one was home, a fact that made her quite upset. Having had to send her niece Susan away to a friends for most her summer break was not something she wanted to do but as she has not been able to give the proper care to her there was not much else she could do, as the Ministry had her working very long hours and sometimes even overnight trying contain Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Looking up to the grandfather clock against the wall she notice it was time for her guards to change shift, but they had yet to come inside to use her floo. The Ministry had put into play safety precautions for all Heads of Departments, They where to have aurors watching over them around the clock. They where to arrive at her home by Portkey and then leave by floo. So because they had yet to arrive inside made her frown, It was not like aurors to be tardy, after all a certain professionalism was needed for the defenders of the nation.

Making up her mind to go and check her wards, Amelia left the lounge room and made her way down the hall and into her study. Opening the door she went straight over to her cabinet and open the doors, inside where monitoring crystals, at the moment they were all blue telling her that her wards were fine. Upon shutting the door and leaving the room she did not notice on of the crystals waver and go out.

Amelia went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. It had been a stressful day at work and her nerves were on edge. Relaxing back in the lounge room with a glass of wine she let her mind wander to the current war. Things had been to quiet for her liking. After hiding his return for a whole year the Dark Lord was pushed out in the open by Harry Potter and Dumbledore in dramatic fashion in June, but since than there had been little to nothing going on, it was as if the attack at the Ministry was some sort of dream. What was the Voldemort waiting for and why was the Minister so complacent to sit back and wait for him to strike the first blow.

Red light suddenly flashed around the house.

BANG

CRACK

The wards had fallen; she could hear shouting from outside followed by green and red flashes. Amelia was on her feet in a second with her wand raised towards the front door, breathing hard and panicking Amelia tried to put her mind to work, she backed her way toward the fireplace. _'Please please let it still be working.' _She thought. Scooping up a bit of floo powder she threw it down, stepped in, and shouted "Ministry of Magic!"

Nothing happen. She let out a cry of terror before getting her emotions back under control. She knew that she did not have long before they got inside and found her, so she had to quickly come up with a plan. Flooing and apparition were out as they had blocked them, so her only hope was to find on of the aurorswho had a Portkey.

Amelia quickly made her way to the back down, she opened in cautiously, and upon seeing it was safe she slipped out into the night. Sticking to the shadows to keep the best cover, she made her way around her home towards the front. The closer she got the more she could hear the screams of her comrades, it sounded as if the battle was already lost. The sound of familiar cold laughter washed over her, she felt her stomach tighten, she knew that laugh.

"Master, she is not inside. I have looked everywhere." A voice said.

"Well look harder, you fool, she is in there somewhere. She cannot escape. She is trapped." Voldemort said.

Oh Merlin she thought how was she going to get out of this one. No one goes up against Voldemort and lives, unless your name was Harry Potter or Dumbledore. She thought she had very little chance of getting out of this alive.

Peaking her head around the corner she saw Voldemort holding his wand at one of the aurors while he twisted and squirmed on the ground, there was another Death Eater poking his wand at the other three aurors to see if they where dead.

Suddenly an arm came up and around her and wrapped its hand on her mouth and dragged her towards the Dark Lord.

"I have her my lord" Voldemort looked over and a twisted smile grew on his handsome face.

"Excellent Yaxley, bring her over here." He than looked to Amelia and said "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Madam Bones, I will be with you in one moment." Then turned back to the auroron the ground releasing him from the cruciatus curse and swiftly delivered the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra"

Amelia used the distraction to elbow Yaxely in the stomach. He let go of her. She pointed her wand at the Death Eater, screaming "Paralysio!" at the top of his voice. The Paralyzing curse hurtled towards Yaxley hitting him dead on and fell to the ground.

Before Yaxley even fell to the ground Amelia was on the move she threw a "REDUCTO" at the unknown Death Eater and he flew into her house with a CRASH followed by a great BANG as the front of the house collapsed.

Barely moving out of the way for Voldemort's first curse, she threw back a cutting curse as she made her way closer to the nearest auror. Voldemort just batted it away like it was nothing.

_'Come on Amelia keep it together you are almost there.' _she thought as Voldemort took aim again.

"CRUCIO" Voldemort snarled. Causing Amelia to collapse to the floor, she bit down on her lip as she tried not to scream, but eventually she succumbed. Through the pain she could see herself next to the dead auror**,** knowing this was her last chance she tried to push past the pain. Voldemort just laughed at her attempts to over come the curse.

"You do realize they are called the Unforgivable for reason, you cannot escape them." Remarked Voldemort as he released the curse. His Death Eaters, who had already recovered from their attack before, were now watching the scene with vindictive pleasure.

"Why, why are you doing this to me" she panted trying to gain some time as she crawled closer to the auror body and to the black disc emergency portkey tied to his belt.

"You are a mudbood lover and a destroyer of all I stand for. You would stand by and allow our ancestral magic to be taken away from us and to have Wizarding tradition fall to pieces. The question is not why, but why not?" Said Voldemort.

"You're mad, you are the one destroying our world." She lunged onto the auror and reached out the Portkey but just as her hand wrapped around the black disc, she felt the body beneath who summoned away, followed by laughter of the cruelest sort.

"Crucio" She crumpled in on herself once more, her voice cracking and trembling as she screamed yet again.

"Pathetic, do you really think that I did not know what you were doing, I am Lord Voldemort I know all and there will be no escaping for you Madame Bones." Voldemort sneered as he raised his one more time.

"Any last words Madame Bones" She knew her life was now forfeit. This was it then. Through the haze and numbness she thought, _'I am sorry Susan, I'm sorry I can not be there to watch you grow, I love you so much'._ Amelia looked up to those cruel red eyes.

"You will not win" she said with conviction. "You have been defeated before and you will be defeated again, I know it."

"Are you talking about your chosen one? Hmmm, well I would hate to disappoint you, but I will have you know. That your chosen one has abandon you to save his own life. He is mine now and he will forever remain so." Voldemort said with pleasure.

All the color left Amelia's face and a cold feeling run down her body. No, it's not true, it cannot be. _'Young Potter would never do that'_ she thought, but by the look on Voldemort's face she knew it was true, she turned her face away with a cry of despair.

Voldemort raised his wand once more and smiled a very chilling smile. "Avada Kedavra" and the familiar green light lit up the ground and Amelia Bones laid dead on the ground beneath him, with a terrified expression on her face.

* * *

**Knockturn Alley**

"Cassiopeia will you wait up" hissed Bellatrix, but the young woman just ignored her and continued down the Alley. "Cassiopeia, stop" but she kept on going walking

Bellatrix tried a different approach. "Cass please, I'm sorry okay, will you just stop please" she begged

The young lady turned around, her face was indifferent she raised eyebrow at the agitated Bellatrix. She thought it was amusing for Bella to come out and say words such as please and sorry, she didn't think it was in her vocabulary.

Letting out an amused chuckle, she raised her head and looked down at her noise at Bellatrix.

"As amusing as it is to hear you trying to earn my forgiveness aunt, now is not the time" she turned to leave but Bellatrix took hold of her arm, holding her there.

"Cass, you forget who is in charge here. I say what goes and right now I say we talk" Cassiopeia just glared at her aunt and said.

"You forget dear Bella, that the Dark Lord is the one in full command and he said that we were to attack at the same time as his attack on Bones" replied a smug Cassiopeia.

Letting out a growl, Bella grabbed her niece by the chin. "Don't you patronize me Cassiopeia Lestrange, I know my orders, but I also know we have time. We will settle this issue before we go into battle" Bella gave her cheeks a squeeze before letting her go.

Cassiopeia let out a sigh, she knew Bellatrix was not going to let this go and truthfully she wasn't really that upset with her aunt.

Of course she knew that Bella has lived most of her life locked away in Azkaban and obviously that had left the woman slightly insane, it just that the she was being very insensitive about her family and her job at the Apothecary here in Knockturn Alley. But thing Bellatrix could not understand was that some of the most prominent Dark family's had suffered very much from the last war and now they just couldn't realize on there blood status and money to survive.

"Cassiopeia I know what I said about old man Rosier being an old prune and turning you into an indecent woman with the way he brought you up, but I was only saying it because you seem not to have a care in the world about your father and all he has been through"

Cassiopeia felt a wave of anger hit her again, her father and all he has been through? What about her? And what about what she has been through with not having her parents there for her as she grew up, her grandfather may not be the best figure in her life, but he was the only one.

"Rabastan" snarled Cassiopeia

"Don't you Rabastan me little girl, he is your father and you should respect him" spit back Bellatrix

"Your not right about that Bella, why should I respect a man who has had nothing to do with me all his life, except for putting a mark on my left arm, a mark that has taken him from me not only once but twice"

"You shouldn't say things like that Cassiopeia, you of all people know that all of our loyalty is first and foremost to the Dark Lord" said Bellatrix as she step closer to her niece's face.

"Oh I know that alright, I have been paying for it all my life" hissed Cassiopeia right back into Bellatrix face

Bellatrix stood back from her niece, wearing a slight frown on her once beautiful face; she didn't understand where all this hostility was coming from. Cassiopeia should be proud for what her father stood for; that he went to Azkaban rather than renounce his allegiance. She should be proud of the fact that Rabastan tracked down his wife Lycoris killer, Frank Longbottom and got his revenge, even if it meant a stint in Azkaban.

"Cassiopeia" she begun "You shouldn't be so hard on your father, he has suffered, we all have suffered, and yes I know that you have paid dearly for it as well. But would you rather have that scum that took away your mother's life still walking around? I know I wouldn't and so does your father. That is why we tracked down the Longbottom's so that we all could live in peace again, it was unfortunate that we were caught and it was unfortunate for you to grow up with out your parents, but your life has not been all doom and gloom, you still had Tiberinus even if his methods were questionable"

"Bella you know the last thing I want is that scum walking these streets like he is some sort of hero, its just that I just got him back and what does he do, he gets himself locked up all over again. And when he was here it was like he didn't even want me, I mean the only real conversation we had was when he came and got me for my marking ceremony" she finished sadly. Bellatrix face slightly softened at her niece's downtrodden face.

"Cass you shouldn't get so upset, last year was hard on all of us, we were just overcoming the effects that Azkaban brought onto us and our minds were a bit muddled. And as for the fact of him getting caught again, well you shouldn't blame him. If you want to blame someone, blame that damn Order of the Chicken, there the one at fault not us" Cass smiled at her aunt's reference to the Order, she dropped her face down and looked down at her watch, it was nearly time to move out. She looked back to Bella with a smirk on her face.

"Well Bella I say enough of the sentimental bull shit, lets go fry some chicken"

Bellatrix let out an insane cackle and a mad glint creped into her eye, she looked around her and motioned for her squad to move into position.

Fenrir Greyback moved up closer to her, he stunk but he looked ready to rip anything walking apart, Bellatrix gave him an amused glance before saying.

"Fenrir, why Cassiopeia and I are getting Ollivander you are to look after this bunch" she flicked her hand at the Death Eaters and smiled insanely. "Make sure you cause as much damage as you can, we wouldn't want the wee little light Wizards to become to complacent now, would we" Greyback just grinned at her.

Bellatrix turned towards Cassiopeia who's her face lit up with the rush of things to come.

"Well dear niece I think you should get the honor of leading the way tonight" Cassiopeia just smirked at her, feeling the thrill of excitement she put her hood up and her mask on and she turned around and stalked her was up through Knockturn Alley towards Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

Cassiopeia smirked behind her mask as the first expulsion went off, lighting the bank Gringotts up in flames. It was late in the evening so there were very few people out and about and even less auror's on watch.

Cassiopeia thought that this will be and easy fight.

Bella gave Greyback his last orders, before turning to Cassiopeia and motioning with her hand for her to follow. Keeping to the shadows of the Alley, Cassiopeia and Bellatrix crept there way down Diagon Alley towards Ollivanders'.

A spell shot pass Cassiopeia that went straight through Quality Quidditch Supplies, her aunt grabbed her and pulled her to the ground just in time as Quality Quidditch Supplies exploded sending flames and debris to where she was standing only moments before.

"Merlin's tits" swore Bella "What in the name of Morgana are thoughts idiots doing, I told them not to come down this way until I gave the signal that we were clear."

Cassiopeia just looked at her in shock. "You are actually telling me that our own man are firing at us."

Bellatrix looked at her niece before breaking out in insane cackle that sent a chill down Cassiopeia back. Bellatrix stood up and smiled insanely

"Welcome to the war niece" she let another bout of laughter before coming serious again and helping Cassiopeia to her feet. "If they're shooting this way already, we are going to have forgo sneaking about and just make a run for it.

"Are you ready Cass?"

Cassiopeia just nodded dumbly, still a bit freaked about getting killed by her own people.

"GO"

And the next thing Cass knew was that she was running down the street dodging people who were fleeing and spells that were getting thrown about. Heart in her mouth and blood pumping through her veins, she looked up to see she was nearing Ollivanders. Putting an extra speed into her step she dodged another person. Breathing hard she felt a surge of magic coming from behind her.

"CASS DROP"

She didn't need to be told twice. She dived to the ground headfirst only to put her arms out in front so she could roll out onto her back. She watched an orange yellow blur pass over her and hit the entrance to Diagon Alley with a large BANG.

Chaos, people were screaming and debris was flying everywhere as Cass rolled onto her stomach avoiding a large slab of concrete landing where she was. Standing up to her feet and shaking her head, she barley missed the spell aimed at her.

"Death Eater scum" yelled the man who threw the spell at her, Cassiopeia reacted quickly, she side stepped his next Stupefy and brought her wand up and slashing it downwards as she threw a sectumsempra at him. It hit him dead on target and he fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Nice work niece, but we don't have time for playing about, so move on." Bellatrix said as she moved up to closer to Cass and giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Cassiopeia just nodded.

The duo had no more trouble in getting to Ollivanders, but once they got there they were hit with extremely difficult wards.

"Morsmorde" Bellatrix sent the spell up to signal the Death Eaters that they were in position, turning back towards the wards she began to mutter very quickly in Latin.

As Bellatrix concentrated on bring down the wards, Cassiopeia covered her from attack, not there was much resistance, and all to soon Fenrir and the other Death Eaters had regrouped around them.

"Where in" Bellatrix said as she motioned for Greyback to follow her into the shop, she looked back to Cassiopeia "Well I shall see you in there, you know what to do" and than she disappeared through the door.

Cassiopeia wasted no time before tucking her wand back in her holster and climbing up the side of the shop, reaching the top she hoisted her body onto the roof, and moved her way down to what she presumed was the back of the shop. She could hear shouting coming from within and knew she had to get in there quick, taking in a deep breath to calm her down, she pointed her wand at the roof.

"Bombarda" blasting a hole through the wand makers roof.

Not wanting to jump down there without knowing where she will end up, she did a quick "Homenum Revelio" grinning slightly at the results. _'Bella sure knows how to plan' _she thought as she jumped down the hole.

Landing directly behind Ollivander who was backed in a corner by Bella and Greyback, he didn't have much time to block the ongoing attack from the front and by the time he had turned around, Cassiopeia had already whipped out her wand and cast a silent Stupefy at him.

Ollivander dropped to the ground face first. Bellatrix walked over to him and used her foot to roll him over and let out a mad laugh.

"Aww poor little wand maker, you got caught in a web" She cackled "look Cass he looks so surprised, hahaha, not so good now are you little wand maker" and she gave him a kick to his side.

Cassiopeia just rolled her eyes at her aunt's antics, though she was slightly amused, at least she knew that these missions with her aunt would never be boring.

"Mobilicorpus" Bellatrix seem to come back to realty as she lifted Ollivander into the air, she looked to Cassiopeia with a smile. "You have done very well the Master will be happy with you. Let us leave this place now" she said as she directed Ollivander back through the shop to the entrance.

"ORDER MEMBERS" was the shout from outside.

"Shit" said Greyback. "What do we do?" he asked Bellatrix

"Well obviously you don't just stand there" Bellatrix sneered at him. Turning to Cassiopeia. "Cass you take control over Ollivander, get him and yourself out of here, you will need to make your way into the Leaky Cauldron before you disparate back to base as there is little to no doubt that the Order has put up an Anti-Disapparation Ward. Greyback and I will cover you on the way; just make sure you don't stop for anything. Okay"

Cassiopeia nodded and recast the Mobilicorpus spell on Ollivander, before moving behind Bella and Fenrir. Bella blasted the door open and stepped outside. Spells where getting chucked around left right and center, Cassiopeia didn't even have time to blink before she was moving her way towards the exit. Spells where flying at her but Bella was making sure she wasn't hit as pulled Ollivander along with her.

"They have Ollivander" came the shout from an Order Member.

"Move it Cass" urged Bellatrix as the Order turned there attack on them.

Cassiopeia stopped thinking about the battle going on around her and just started running towards the Leaky Cauldron. She made it all the way to the entrance before a cutting curse got passed Bella and caught her on her left shoulder. Stumbling into the Leaky Cauldron, she got hit with another curse. Gritting her teeth she ignored the pain and pulled Ollivander towards the Floo area, as she got there she pulled Ollivander to her chest and turned on the spot and Disapparated her last sight was the light of the Killing Curse hurtling towards her before she was sucked through a tube.

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort smiled down at his Death Eaters with satisfaction. Tonight's attacks had gone off without a hitch, He had gotten rid of Bones and Vance and Ollivander was now locked away in his dungeon, ready to be put to good use.

At first Voldemort wanted the capture of Ollivander so he could work out the connection to his and Potter's wands, though now having Potter out of the way, it didn't seem as important. _'But than again, Its still better to know than to not'_ he thought.

Yes taking Ollivander had a lot of good uses, the first being him and Potter, the second is that his Death Eaters would have no shortage on wands at hand, and it would especially be helpful to his Death Eaters coming back from Azkaban who had there wands taken from them.

"I am very pleased with you my faithful friends. Tonight was a total success, one that I am sure will strike at the hearts of our enemy's" Voldemort spoke with glee in his voice and all the Death Eaters took a sigh of relief that none would be punished before shouting and cheering.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration, don't you think so?" And all the Death Eaters cheered again and Voldemort smiled once more before waving his hand over the room, and tables with food and drinks pooped up.

The Death Eaters now knowing they were dismissed, migrated into groups to talk about the success of the night. Voldemort stepped of his throng and made his way down towards his Death Eaters.

"My Lord's" were given as he walked by, Voldemort inclined his head to them and then began to search the party, he was not ready quite yet ready to join in the celebration as he still had one thing left thing to do tonight. Hearing a cackle that left no doubt who it was, Voldemort made his way to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My Lord, congratulations on your success tonight" A grinning Bellatrix said to him. Voldemort was very pleased with her tonight, so he gave her a smile and added.

"My dear Bella, thank you. But we must not forget your success in bringing me Ollivander"

"Well My Lord, if you have to thank someone I think you should thank me niece here, she was the star of tonight's operation. She was the one to bring Ollivander back to base" Bella said with true pride in her voice as she looked at her niece standing across from her.

Voldemort turned look at the newest Lestrange he had marked. "Is that so" He said as he inclined and eyebrow. "Well Miss Lestrange well done, it seems that you have inherited your families talents, very good"

Cassiopeia lifted her head and offered a smile. "Thank you My Lord" she said to the Dark Lord who was studying her with keen interest that left her confused as to why.

"May I ask how you found your mission, I believe this was your first, was it not" Voldemort said.

"It was accelerating, I have never felt anything like it in my life, it feels good to be doing something for the Dark Order. And yes My Lord it was indeed my first real mission, I have done smaller ones but nothing like this"

"And how would you feel about doing more of these more important ones" inquired Voldemort who wanted to know if the girl was ready for more.

"Oh is little bitty Cass moving up in the world" sniggered Bella, but shut up with a glare from Voldemort.

"I love nothing more than to serve you My Lord, wherever that may be" Cassiopeia said as she bowled to her head. Voldemort smirked at her _'Well I could definitely take that a few different ways'_ and he chuckled to himself, gaining the attention of the two Lestranges. Cassiopeia found herself blushing at how her words may have been interoperated, while Bellatrix laughed at her niece's face.

"I also would love nothing more for you than to _serve_ me as well, my dear." Teased Voldemort and Cassiopeia went an even brighter shade of red, causing Voldemort to smirk even wider and he added just for affect. "In fact, I think I will take you up on the offer right now. If you will follow me, my dear."

Cassiopeia just wanted the floor to reach up and suck her in, as she was that embarrassed. _'Is the Dark Lord flirting with me and did he really mean what he just implied'_. Blushing again at her thought as she took a sneak peak at her Lord for confirmation, but she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, he was only teasing her, thank Merlin. But her aunt seemed to think differently.

"My Lord, surely_ not!_" Bellatrix gasped as she looked between the both of them.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix with an amused expression. "Are you questioning me Bella?"

"No no no My Lord. Its just umm, its just...ummm"

Voldemort let out a laugh shocking quite a few Death Eaters. "Come on Cassiopeia, I think we shell leave your aunt to gather her wits about her" and he put his arm around her and lead her out of the room all the while Bellatrix stood there gapping like a fish at them.

Voldemort lead a confused Cassiopeia up to his study, she didn't know what the Dark Lord wanted from her, she hoped that she had not done something wrong, but from his easy manner before she didn't think it was that, still she was very curious as to what he wanted.

Upon reaching his study, he led Cassiopeia to chair and looked over Nagini who was snuggled up on a rug in front of the fire, who had raised he head when he walked in.

_-How are you tonight my dear- _inquired Voldemort and Cassiopeia gasped at the parseltounge spoken.

_-I am well Master-_ Voldemort looked back to Cassiopeia who was gapping at his familiar who had already put her head back down to go to sleep.

"Take a seat Miss Lestrange, Would you like a drink?" He said as made his way over to the drink cabinet.

"No thank you, My Lord." answered Cassiopeia as she took a seat in front of the desk.

"Suit yourself." He said while pouring himself a brandy. Taking a seat at his desk he took a sip of his drink before placing it down on his desk before sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of him as he stared deeply at her causing her to become nervous.

He wasn't sure exactly how he felt about Cassiopeia, on one hand she seemed to have really taken to tonight's mission like a true Death Eater, but on the other, she had seemed very reluctant to even take his Dark Mark in the first place. It was for that reason why he had been very reluctant in the past for her to join in any missions that could be detrimental to the cause. Oh he knew she was a Dark Witch through and through, but that didn't always mean that they were loyal to his side.

Tonight had been a test to see if she was truly with them, he needed to know this as he needed her for another project and that would mean that he would have to put a certain amount of trust in her for her to get it done, as it stood right now, well he was still unsure. Tonight she had proven herself and even Bellatrix was signing her high praises and usually that would be enough for him, usually, but not this mission, this one required her absolute loyalty to him, for him to even think of using her, as it was probably the most important thing to him and to the eventual success of the war.

"Tell me Cassiopeia what was it that actually made you join my Death Eaters?"

The question took her by surprise; she had been a Death Eater now for almost a year so why was he asking her that now. She frowned and looked down at her hands, had she done something to call for his concern, she hoped not as she was well aware of her Lord's punishment for those who had had failed him.

"Well?" Voldemort prompted.

Still looking at her hands that had begun to sweat, she took a breath in and looked up to her Lord. "I joined for the pride of my family and also for the betterment of the dark." she answered but not knowing fully what he wanted her to say.

"So if it were not for your family wanting you to join, would you still join?"

"Yes." with a cautious nod of her head

"And do you believe in what we are trying to accomplish"

"Of course My Lord, why else would I be here for" she said feeling very nervous.

"Why else indeed" said Voldemort as he seemingly drifted of with his thoughts.

"I am sorry My Lord but what are you trying to get at, have I done something to earn your displeasure?" Cassiopeia was now terrified, what has she done, was her loyalty being questioned.

"Its not what you have done, its more what you have not. In the time you have been in my service there has been very little that you have done and nothing you have done off your own back and there is also the matter of your avoidance of this base unless you are called. Because of this, well lets just say that I have felt some reluctance from your part and it has become even more assured that it is that way since the end of this June, what I want to know from you is why?"

Cassiopeia knew that she couldn't lie to her Lord, no one could, so it meant that she would have to come out and speak honestly and hope that it would be enough for the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, first let me assure you that my reluctance has had nothing to do with being apart of the Death Eaters and what that entitles, oh Merlin, its quite long."

"Miss Lestrange, my patience is running out I don't care for excuses or how long it will take for you to tell me, for you are not leaving this office until I know." The coldness in his spoke of finality and it made Cassiopeia scared.

"My father, its about my father" Cassiopeia took a deep breath her heart rate going a hundred miles an hour. "I have been angry with my father."

"That does not answer why you are not taking a real part in the war"

"I am sorry, I should start at the beginning of it all. You see it's just that I have felt that this war has taken everything from me and I am scared that it will be the end of everything I care about. I have held some resentment to my father for getting himself locked up in prison the first time for the war and for leaving me alone, but it was nothing to fact when he got back, it seemed that he did not want me for anything else except for the war, its all he cares about and than he goes and gets himself locked up yet again for the war. I know you must think me weak I know I do at times, its just that I feel that my whole life has been consumed by this war and I didn't ask for any of it, but I am also sure that if I was asked and not pushed I still would be here, Its because I was pushed into this that I have been bordering it so to just to feel that I have some independence over my family"

"So this is some kind of rebellious stage you're going through." Voldemort was a little to bit shocked, family domestics and Lestrange just do not go together, it was incomprehensible.

"Well when you put it like that" but Voldemort cut her off before she could rattle off anymore-domestic problems to him.

"A simple yes or no will suffice." he said coolly

"Yes." was Cassiopeia meek answer, suddenly it all sounded so immature and she flushed at the thought that she had to release this while talking with the Dark Lord.

Voldemort glared at her, he couldn't believe all his concerns about her were due to her immature thoughts of her father and daughter problem.

Though he guessed it could not be better for his plans at least but just to make sure, he did a quick sweep of her mind. Finding in her mind that she was completely loyal to him he withdrew and sneered at her.

"Your right about one thing, you are weak, but not only that you also are pathetic and selfish. Wake up Lestrange your not the only one going through this war. There are many others that are in your same predicament as you and you don't see them complaining, if anything there the ones more involved in the war and they want to make it better as they know what its like to live a life in belittlement and fear."

Voldemort stood up and started to pace, he couldn't believe how stupid this girl was being, and to think that he thought she would be the next one to rise up into his inner circle just made him all the angrier, turning towards and looking her dead on.

"We have been trying to make the Wizarding world a better place for us to live in, one were there will be no prohibition on the practice of the Dark Arts. But that is not all we are doing Cassiopeia we are also fighting for the continuation of our way, as it stands the Dark Families are losing there magic as the Muggleborns are entering our bloodstreams, and _we are _getting weaker with every passing generation. Do you not think Miss Lestrange that your pitiful problems should hold no sway over the current crisis that is our life's?"

Cassiopeia couldn't believe how far she had fallen from the path, how could she have putting her needs over the continuation of Dark Wizardry. Tears welled up in her eyes and shame washed over her face, which Voldemort took notice of and was glad to see that Cassiopeia was not a dead cause to him and that she really did believe in what they were fighting for.

"Tears will not help us Cassiopeia" and she looked up to him trying to get her emotions under control while she brushed the tears off her face. "That's better. Now the matter of your father should be of no consequence, he hardly has been in your life so it should not matter to you if he ignores you, in fact I would recommend doing the same to him once he returns, you have far to much potential to be dragged down by emotional baggage. You said you wanted to be independent well now is the time, let go of the past and embrace the future"

"Thank you My Lord for your guidance, as always you are right" said Cassiopeia in appreciation. _'How anyone could not follow this man, he is brilliant'_.

"Of course I am right, that is why I am Dark Lord" he said with the usual air arrogance. Cassiopeia smiled slightly at the comment but quickly put her mask back in place as she was not sure if her Lord would not appreciate it.

"So My Lord how do I go about obtaining my future" Voldemort smirked, as usual his manipulation worked on getting the person to ask and volunteer, instead of him demanding they do something for him

"Simple you will come work for me." Seeing her confused face as she undoubtedly was thinking that she was already working for him, so he added. "What I meant by that is that you will be doing a special project for me that I have on the way. So that means you will be reporting to me only and not to your commanding Death Eater"

To say Cassiopeia was shock would be an understatement, she couldn't believe it she would actually going to be working with her master, even though she had obviously not been putting in the effort of late.

"Thank you My Lord, was it that you require of me?" she asked with breathless excitement.

_'Finally we are getting to the point.' _Voldemort thought.

"I hear that you run the Apothecary in Knockturn Alley by yourself." he asked

"You would be correct My Lord." Cassiopeia wondered how her shop had anything to do with her mission.

"Good, very good, well than as of tomorrow you will put up a sign asking for an assistant, I presume that you can afford to hire an assistant"

Cassiopeia nodded her head. "There should be no problem in affording to have an assistant, but may I ask why?"

"Yes you may, I want you to hire Harry Potter" Cassiopeia gasped. _'Hire Harry Potter what in the world.' _she thought.

"As you already know Harry Potter and I have come to understanding, I will not be killing him after all, and he will be leaving Dumbledore's side of the war. The reasons behind this agreement is none of your concern, so don't bother asking. As to why I want you to hire him is quite simple, he will be residing in Knockturn Alley for the foreseeable future, he will be hiding from both the Order and the Ministry and he will not be able to visit Gringotts very often, so he will need a job to cover his expensive."

Cassiopeia thought the world had just turned upside down. The Dark Lord was arranging for Potter to get a job.

"Obviously getting him employment is not my only reason." He said as if new what she was thinking. "Him and I are already in contact, but as I wont get to see him. I want you to be my eyes and ears for me and report back all your findings."

"Yes My Lord."

"That is not all I want you to do. Young Potter has already begun the journey to becoming a Dark Wizard." Cassiopeia gasped _'No way Potter a Dark Wizard.'_

"He has shown over the years that he has a lot of potential and now that he is not working against me," Voldemort continued. "I want that potential to flourish, and in time I want him to willing to join me. As it stands at the moment between us is like this, I will send him books that he will learn from, but he will not come to me face to face for any training, well not yet anyway." Voldemort ended with a smirk.

_'How could anyone, even Potter knock back personal training from the Dark Lord himself.'_' she thought.

"Now this my dear is were you come in, Potter has had far to many experiences with me for him to learn from me the culture aspects of dark society, I am afraid he would not trust my judgment when comes to things like this, but you, you could court him to our side by just showing him what it is to be Dark. He will be living in the heart of dark society, where being a Dark Wizard is just an everyday occurrence and he will see that it is not what the Ministry or Dumbledore make it out to be, and then he will get curious and he will start asking questions and you will tell him everything. If Potter bonds with the dark community and truly finds a connection with us and then you show him our true reasons behind the war, I have no doubt that Potter will be at my doorstep pleading to join me."

Cassiopeia's brains hurt with the information her Lord was giving her, hire Harry Potter, teach Harry Potter and convert Harry Potter, it was all just rolling around in her head. It seemed that her Lord was asking the impossible from her, did he really believe he could get Harry Potter on his side, she took a glance at him which told her all she needed to know, yes he did think so and by the look of it he was very determined to get his way.

"Of course My Lord, I am at your disposal' she stammered out.

How do you make a golden boy not so golden? Merlin this was going to be difficult, though is she succeeds she can rub it Bellatrix's face, as she was sure her aunt would be very pleased to see Harry Potter on their side as much as she would love peace with the Muggles.

"Good, I am glad that I can trust you with this" Voldemort broke through her thoughts; she looked up to him as he continued. "As I have already told you Potter will be staying in Knockturn Alley. At the moment he is stuck with his disgusting muggle relatives"

"He lives with muggles." Cassiopeia shouted out in horror.

"Yes he does, now stop interrupting me." Voldemort said as he glared at her.

"Forgive me My Lord." Voldemort just grunted at her before opening one of his draws and pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to her.

"Now as I said Potter is with his relatives but he will be portkeying out of there as soon as possible. That piece of parchment you have in your hand has all you need to know on it. Firstly it will light up when Potter has uses his portkey so you will know when he has arrived. Secondly it will show you the room I have set him at the Doxy's Closet inn, you will not go in there as we do not want him knowing you are following him and thirdly it states the fake identity I have given him which goes by the name of Harrison Blake which he will use while he resides there."

"But My Lord, This all good but it is Harry Potter we are talking about, he is quite recognizable, how is he to get around?"

Voldemort gave her an irritated glare again _'Stupid woman'_ he thought, if she just shut up and listen there would be no reason to ask silly questions.

"I am aware of how Potter stands out already Lestrange and if you had of let me finish I would of told you that Potter would be going under a disguise, I can not at the moment tell what that is, as the boy is going to be the one that comes up with something, but I will let you know as soon as he tells me, understood."

"Yes My Lord."

"You will need to find some way of getting him this job, without him knowing the reasons behind it. I will leave how you want to go about it up to you, though I would recommend something that he would have to save you from, as we all know what a little hero the boy can be." he finished with a smirk.

Cassiopeia let out a laugh, yes she had heard all about the boy wonder and his hero tendencies. She was not sure what she would do right now, she would have to think on it. In the meantime she would have to make room for a co-worker at the shop, which shouldn't be a problem as there was lots of work to be done, this kind of thinking brought her to another question.

"My Lord, do you happen to know if the boy likes potions, it will be much easier to convince him to work for me if he does."

Voldemort smirked at her. "By all accounts the boy despises potions, though that may have something to do with his current teacher, will all know how much the boy loves Snape."

Cassiopeia let a sigh; this was going to be much harder than she thought._ 'Damn you Snape' _she thought how was she going to get Potter to work with her now, it was all so confusing.

Voldemort could see the frustration on his Death Eaters face and thought that maybe that was enough information for the night.

"Cassiopeia that will be all for tonight, go home and think on what I have told you tonight. I will call you back in the next day or so to finalize everything, so make sure you have a suitable plan to put in action for me. You are dismissed"

Cassiopeia shot up out of her chair, bowed to her lord and was out of the door as quickly as she could walk.

Voldemort smiled to himself, everything was going as planed. Cassiopeia surprised him tonight with her immature ways, but she soon recovered from them as soon as she knew. She will make a great asset to him in the future, but for now she was perfect for the roll he wanted her to play with young Potter. He was sure Harry would come to trust her and learn from her and then eventually Cassiopeia will be able to bring the boy to his side. Yes everything was going as planned.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone for all your reviews and to the people who responded to my plea for a beta reader, unfortunately I could not take you all on but it means a lot to me that you care for my fic. I will try to get the updates coming as quick as possible, but we will just have to see, chapter 4 should not be any longer than 2 weeks from now. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, drop me a review if you feel like it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

HP/LV: What if Harry found out he was a Horcrux before he was meant to? What kind of path would that lead him down and to who would he turn to when everything else around him falls apart. Dark Harry and Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine.

A/N: Thank you to Shadow-Ravin for all the hard work as my beta, you have been great and very much appreciated. Also some of the beginning of this chapter is similar to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

_Mind talking_

-_Parseltongue-_

"Normal Speech"

_Letters_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

**Privet Drive**

Harry Potter was snoring. He had been sitting in a chair in front of his desk for hours, starring at a well worn copy of Occulmency_: For Beginners_ and now had finally fallen to sleep on top of it with his face pressed down into the folds of the book, his glasses askew and his mouth slightly opened.

Scattered around his room was various possessions such as clothes, parchment and candy wrappings. In the center of the room stood his trunk, it was opened and seemed to be half packed. Besides the trunk was a Broomstick and a birdcage that contained Harry's owl. Hedwig looked annoyed and impatient to be out of her cage and was sending her master an occasionally glare through her amber eyes.

The desk that Harry was now resting on was scattered with many different things. Harry moved in his sleep, and slipped is arm tucking it underneath his head. With his arm gone, you could now see a piece of parchment covered in slanting writing.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope this letter finds you well, First off I would like to apologize for my abrupt departure from your home last week, know that if it was not for the safety of our current Potion Master I would of stayed and endeavored to hear you out about your concerns. I know that you are angry with me Harry and I understand why, but let me assure you that when we meet next time I will fix things with you._

_Please find enclosed the books on __Occulmency__ that I promised to you, I hope you will find them informative. We shall talk more on that with your return to Hogwarts, but for now please read them and practices the exercises of clearing your mind._

_If it is convenient once more, I would like to drop in again on Privet Drive at the end of __August,__ as I would like your assistance in a matter, which I hope to attend before September first. If you are agreeable to this, I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

_Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you soon._

_I am yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Besides the letter was an old alarm clock that's was ticking loudly, with hands showing it was one minute to twelve besides it held in the lose grasp of Harry's hand was another piece of parchment covered in a elegant curvy writing. Harry had read this letter so often since its arrival five days ago. It had been read that much, that it now lay quite flat.

_Harry Potter_

_Just as I promised, I have organized everything concerning your transport and your stay over the next few weeks, beyond that will be up to you. I hope that this is agreeable with you. _

_In the hope that you have found away to cover your features, I have also made you a new identity one which you must follow while you are staying in the Alley. You will find the necessary information and papers enclosed with this letter. But for a breath review your name is now Harrison William Blake, named after your father William Angus Blake. He was once a loyal supporter of mind, but was killed off just before the end of the first __war;__ you can thank your friend Moody for that one. Make sure you read up on the history of both your new persona and that of your supposed family._

_As to how you are getting here is quite simple, this piece of parchment is a portkey, and by the way it took me a while to work out how to send you one through the wards so you better be appreciative That said you merely have to say__the__word 'Fortuna' in the language that only you and I can speak._

_The portkey will take you to the portkey zone in Knockturn __Alley;__ from there it is a short walk down the alley to the inn. It will be on the left side next to Slaggers Magical Amulets. The Inn where you will be staying is called the Doxy Closet, and is one of the better and cleaner inns there, so no complaining. Remember that I have only paid up for your first month there, after that __you're__ on your own. I would suggest that you pick up a job in the Alley to cover your __expenses since__ visiting Gringotts is not an option for you at this moment unless you want to be caught._

_I hope you are not having any feelings of backing out __now;__ it is a little late for that. Make sure you notify me on your arrival at the Alley through our link and you also must tell me your disguise so I can make sure you are left alone during your stay._

_Lord Voldemort_

The clock next to Harry struck twelve and the alarm was set off. Harry let out a grunt and opened his sleepy eyes, there was a moment of confusion of how he fell asleep before he reached over and turned the alarm off. Hoping he did not wake his relatives up, he stood up and stretched his back out.

Harry notice that he was still holding the letter from Voldemort in his hand, taking one more look at the already worn letter, he let a small smile cross his features. _'Tonight is the night I finally get out of here' _he thought.

Hedwig gave an irritated hoot from her cage and Harry turned to her "I am sorry girl, it will not be much longer and than you can fly us much as you want to."

Setting the letter down on his desk, he took notice of the letter Dumbledore had sent him. Harry had sent a reply back to the Headmaster saying that he would meet him in August, but he only did so because he did not want Dumbledore thinking anything suspicious yet.

Harry no intention of meeting the old man, though he was slightly curious about the assistants the man was asking for, than again it was probably nothing of importance.

Gathering up his new Occulmency books and spare pieces of parchment he placed them besides his trunk. Looking around him, he wished that he packed sooner; he did not want to stay here any longer than he had to.

Harry packed his books and gear up as neatly as possible before loaded all his clothes in his trunk. He looked around the room to see if he had forgotten anything, letting out a small gasp. He headed to the loose floorboard and opened it up, inside was his most precious possessions his invisibility cloak, the marauders map and the two Dark Arts books Voldemort had sent him.

Loading the books and the map in the trunk, while leaving the cloak out, he shut the trunk and locked it up.

He was almost ready, taken a look at the clock he notice half and hour had already gone by, cursing silently that he fell asleep he quickly picked up a supermarket bag next to his desk. Opening it up he pulled out a light brown wig, contact lenses and foundation make-up. He was very lucky to have gotten these things and he thanked his aunt for being such a lazy old prune who made him do all the shopping for her.

Harry made his way quietly to the bathroom; he shut the door and switched the light on. Standing in font of the mirror he pulled out the foundation first, he applied it generously over his scar and once done he took a step back to have a look. He was amazed for the first time Harry could hardly tell he had a scar anymore. He was sure if someone looked harder enough you would see it, so he would just have to give no reason for suspicion

Next he opened the packet of contact lenses. Harry decided that he would go with blue contacts, he had never worn contacts before so it took a few minutes to work things out and once he did he wondered why in Merlin did not do this years ago, he could not believe in the clarity he was seeing, taking a look at himself in the mirror he was shocked to already find he looked remarkable different. His eye color was a blend of deep blue and a hint of green and Harry thought that it looked very good on him.

Lastly he picked up the medium brown wig and placed it on his head. His first plan was to dye his hair, but he knew he would not have enough time to go through the process before leaving, so instead he used his last of his muggle money to purchase a wig. The wig itself was much like Harry's hair in length and style the only difference was that this wig hair lay flat down.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Harry crept back to his bedroom and shut the door. He quickly strode over to his desk and pulled out a letter from his draw and set on top of the desk. It was addressed to his relatives, Harry hoped that if he left a note saying that his lot pick him up, than they would not go about asking questions and he might get a few more days before any of his guard found out that he was gone.

With that done the nerves started to hit him along with a weird giddy sense of excitement Harry let out a breath and tried to still his shaking hands. It was almost surreal what he was about to do. For the first time in his life he was going to be on his own, he had anticipated this day for years, the day were he would get his independence setting him free.

_'Freedom'_ he thought with a smile.

It was like a breath of fresh air, he was finally going to free from all those expectations and demands he just couldn't believe it was Voldemort who was giving him the opportunity.

Opening up his window and taking Hedwig out of her cage he gave her instructions to meet him when he was settled. She gave him an affectionate peck on his fingers before taking flight out of the window.

Taking one more look at his small bedroom that held no happy memories for him, he sighed. He was glad to be out of here and he made promise to himself that he was never going to return here no matter what.

Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and put it under his arm, he also pick up his firebolt and the letter/portkey from Voldemort in the same hand Draping his invisibility cloak over as best he could, he than grabbed a hold of his trunk with his free hand.

"Good bye Dursleys I hope you rot in hell with all that you have done to me." He sneered which than turned into a chuckle at how pathetic his family really were, he was glad to see the back of them.

Looking at the letter he grew more serious this was it. _'Well he goes nothing'. _

-_Fortuna-_ he whispered in Parseltounge and with a tug at his navel, Harry Potter was gone from Privet Drive.

* * *

**Knockturn Alley**

The portkey took Harry to the drop zone in enclave just past the entrance of Knockturn Alley and just as Voldemort said. Letting go of his trunk and tucking his hand back under the invisibility cloak to avoid being seen they way he was dressed.

Pulling out his wand Harry Transfigured his muggle clothes into a simple black robe, he checked around to see if anyone was looking his way before pulling off his invisibility cloak and storing it away in his robes.

Scanning around him Harry was surprised to see that the alley did not look half as scary during the night as it did during the day when he accidentally said the wrong address and landed himself in Borgin and Burkes back in his second year, though that must be also to do with his age.

Knockturn Alley glowed with lights of all different types of colors There was still creepy people that he now presumed where Hags that were sticking to the shadows of the alley, but there were many more Wizards and Witches going about their night. It was breathtaking and Harry could not wait to explore it.

Grinning to himself as he turned his attention to his trunk and whispered a quick "Reducio" to shrunk his trunk. He then did the same to Hedwig's cage before putting both objects into his pocket.

Harry kept to the lighted path as he walked down the alley and stayed away from the shadows where he was sure he would find problems. Trying to keep a calm exterior was hard as there were many times when he found himself gasping or grinning at what the alley held.

As Harry walked down Knockturn Alley he passed Borgin and Burkes, next to that was a shop for writing instruments, across on the right side of the alley was shop called Daxon's Tattoo Parlor Harry thought it would be cool to get a tattoo so he strode forward and had a look through the window.

There were all types of designs ranging from dragons, phoenixes and snakes, to Celtic crosses and ruin symbols. Harry stared down at the moving artwork for while before turning his attention to the right of the display box. Not only did they do tattoos but also piercings. _'I am defiantly coming back here when I get the chance.'_ He thought with a grin as he moved away.

Moving further down the alley he noticed that many of the shops lacked a name or the writing on the sign's where that old that they had worn off. So far Harry only encountered names of shops that you could easily see in Diagon Alley; there was a robe shop by the name of Madame Robin, a little bit down from that was Zaed's Cauldron Shop, and further down from that was Exotic Magical Pets and Supplies and beside that was Locomotor Trunks (All shape and sizes).

Frowning at how entirely legal the alley looked, but at the same time completely mysterious. Narrowing his eyes Harry notice that no one else but him seem to have a problem as they made their way in and out of the shop's with no names. _'Maybe there is spell or something on the place to stop outsiders from knowing what the shops are' _he thought, he shrugged it off as something for him to worry about later. He continued walking until he found himself front of Slaggers Magical Amulets looking to the next building, and sure enough there stood the Doxy Closet.

Inside was not so different from the Leaky Cauldron, long wooden tables covered most of the stoned slab floor, lanterns hung from the roof and torches from the walls. To the right of the door was the bar and service counter. Stepping inside Harry was quite happy to notice that it was bustling with people so his entrance was all but ignored, moving pass the crowd of people at the tables Harry made his was over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Wat can I get ya laddie?" the barman spoke. He was a tall burly man with a shaved head and a scared face.

Clearing his throat to cover the sudden nervousness he felt, he begun. "I believe that you have a room reserved for me under the name of Blake. Harrison Blake." The barman raised an eyebrow at him.

"You him then?" At Harry's nod he continued. "The room was reserved for you, and we have already received payment for the first month, though I thought we was wondering if ya was ever going to show." The man let a brief dry chuckle.

"Sorry, was just tying up some personal matters." Harry tried to sound apologetic.

"Your not running away from your folks are you kid." and he eyed Harry suspiciously.

"No, not that it's any of your business but my parents died when I was a baby and my guardian just recently." snapped Harry not liking how the man was looking at him.

"Alright than kid, no need to get snippy at me, I am just trying to do my job."

"And how in bloody Merlin's name is interrogating your clients of their home life your job?" Sneering at the man. _'He is a barman not some bloody Auror' _

"Well it's not like I care where you have come from, I just care for who you're bringing in here with you. I don't take to kindly for the official sort if ya get my meaning, so as long as you are not some runaway that parents will want to hunt down, than we are just going to get along fine" He finished by giving Harry a wolfish grin and walking to the back of the bar.

Harry relaxed when the man stop asking him questions, it kind of made sense now why the barman would ask him those questions and it comforted him knowing that the Doxy Closet was just as eager as him to avoid any ministry detection as him. The barman returned to Harry and placed a dirty key down on the counter; it had a tag on it with the number twelve.

'There you go lad. All done, no more interrogating. It was not so bad, eh."

"No." Harry mumbled and slightly flushed with embarrassment the barman took note of that and was slightly sympathetic so he reached under the counter and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer.

"Here take it, this one is one the house, by the way my name is Chez." He said as he handed Harry the butterbeer with a nod.

Harry grinned at him slightly and took the butterbeer. "Thanks Chez, I am Harrison if you didn't already know and I am sorry I got all snappy on you before, its just has been a rough couple days for me."

"That's alright kid, besides I can already tell you're a descent person Harrison by just looking at you, so no harm done."

"Thanks."

"Well kid I gotta get back to work. If ya need any help while your staying here than just ask me, okay?" at Harry's nod Chez went back to work.

Harry quickly finished off his butterbeer and left the bar. To the far corner was a staircase that lead to the rooms, Harry worked his way through the people and up the stairs, and his room was down the corridor and to the right. Opening up his door he looked around the room, it was not much. There was a window opposite him that looked down at Knockturn Alley, a four poster bed to his left with a wardrobe sitting next to the bed and on the far side from where he was standing was a desk and a bookshelf, followed by a door that he presumed lead to the bathroom.

Walking further into the room he noticed that they're where already books placed in the bookshelf and on the desk was a letter. Ignoring the letter for now, as he already knew whom it was from. He shut the door and took out his trunk and Hedwig's cage and resized them, he placed his trunk at the foot of his bed and put Hedwig's cage on the owl stand that was hiding behind the door.

He had a look at the books already placed on the bookshelves Untraceable Magical Disguises, The True History of the Dark Arts, Tradition and Pureblooded etiquette, Advanced Dark Arts Defense, Dark Arts: Basics for Beginners, A Guide to Maneuvering around Knockturn Alley and Blood Magic: Protection Rituals.

Harry gaped at all the new knowledge available to him, he was itching to get started and he even did not care that Voldemort chucked a etiquette book in there along with rest of them. Harry let a chuckle Voldemort even got him a book to help him out while he was staying here.

Turning his attention away from the book shelf to the letter on the desk he picked it up, on the front in the flowing cursive writing that's was Voldemort's, on the envelope was his new name Harrison Blake. Harry turned the letter over and frowned, usually in the past letters Voldemort had sent him they were stamped with insignia of the Dark Mark, this time it was just plain old red wax. Wasting no time Harry opened the letter and pulled the parchment out.

_Mr. Harrison Blake_

_First let me welcome you to Knockturn Alley, I am sure with you around things are bound to become interesting, with that being said try not to get yourself into trouble though I do not know if I can trust you with that so I have included in your books a book called __'__A Guide to Maneuvering around Knockturn Alley__' I would advise you to read and understand all of it before you start venturing out in the alley._

_If you turn your attention to the top drawl of your desk inside should be a navy blue velvet sack. As I have told you in previous letters that at this time it will not be safe for you to go to Gringotts. I am sure in a couple of months from now you will be able to make the trip but in the meantime you will have to accept my generosity._

Harry cringed at the word generosity he hated how Voldemort thought that he was all Harry could rely on. _'It will not be long.' _He promised himself. Opening up his top draw he pulled out the bag of galleons and looked inside. Harry gasped at how much was in there. _'What the hell is Voldemort playing at?'_ cringing once again Harry turned back to the letter in his hand.

_I would advise that the first thing you do with this money is go and buy yourself some wizarding attire, the non-descriptive type and NO Muggle wear, you will stand out far to much and cause yourself to many problems. The second thing I want you to do is get yourself down to the Oculist here and have your eyesight fixed, it is a weakness that you need to be rid of immediately._

_Lastly I believe I have found the answer to our problem concerning the mark I gave you a long time ago. If you will please look in the book on Blood Magic and turn to page 243. Blood Magic is considered being dark, so I will leave it up to you if you want to go through with the ritual._

_Remember that you have to contact me, if you have not already done so, then do so now._

_T.M.R_

Harry put the letter back down on the desk before breaking out in laughter. _'Did Voldemort really just referred to himself as Tom Riddle?'_ Shaking his head at he weirdness of it all, Harry went and sat down on his bed. Running a hand down his face Harry tried recollect is thoughts, he knew he needed to get in contact with Voldemort, but the discovery of maybe being able to hide his scar from everyone was clouding his senses. Harry looked over to the bookshelf with anticipation and came to a decision. _'Surely Voldemort could wait a few more moments.'_ He grinned at the thought.

Harry pulled the book out and sat down with it at his desk, opening it up to required page Harry began to read intently and soon found the blood magic spell that would cast a powerful concealing glamour on his scar. Though the book did warn that the spell would be ineffectual against some magical creatures that had the ability to see through off the concern about certain magical creatures, surely Voldemort would not recommend it if he was not sure it would keep Harry concealed and the best part was that the only way to undo the glamour was to do the same while casting the counter-spell, so it was the perfect solution.

Reading over the instructions one more time before he headed to the bathroom standing in front of the mirror Harry wiped off the concealment makeup he put on from before and than pulled his wand and glasses out from his robe pocket and than transfigured his glasses into a knife. Harry than cut the palm of his left hand and looked at himself in the mirror, slowly he brought his hand up and rubbed his blood over the scar, while chanting the concealment spell.

An itchy sensation covered his scar as he started the spell and it grew as he continued the chant, turning the itch into a fierce burning sensation followed by a rush of seductive power and than it was over. Harry removed his hand away from his scar and his eyes went wide and he stepped closer to the mirror There upon his foreword was unblemished skin, Harry used his hand to wipe away the excess blood for a better look and grinned with elation. That grin then turned into a cringe of pain as a burning sensation over took his forehead where his scar was located.

_Harry what are you doing?_

He hissed, sucking in a hard breath pressed his bloody palm to his scar smearing more blood onto his forehead. Obviously hiding the scar did not hide the pain Voldemort inflected on him. Taking deep breaths Harry tried to settle himself to answer.

_'Bloody hell Voldemort you need to find away to stop hurting me every time you call, it is inconvenient I can hardly hold a conversation with you, when I am kneeling over in pain'_ Harry thought as he gripped the edges of the basin

_Am I interrupting something, you seem to be in a distracted._

Voldemort amusement was felt over the link and Harry groaned _'Will you give me a moment, I need to clean myself up.'_ Harry felt Voldemort remove himself from his mind and he sighed before turning on the taps of the basin running his left hand under the water he washed off most of the blood before he healed the cut with a swish of his wand. Harry than lent over and washed his face, the cold water did a lot for cooling down his scar, finishing Harry grabbed the towel of the rack and dried himself off.

Taking a look at himself at the mirror he could see that even with Voldemort popping into his head the concealment charm still held. Bracing himself he called out to Voldemort that he was ready. Voldemort wasted no time invading his mind again, though this time he seemed to ease in allowing Harry to get use to him, it still burned but Harry could think straight.

_I thought I told you to contact me as soon as you got to Knockturn Alley, why have you waited?_

_'I was saving myself a headache, what do you think people would think with me dropping to the ground in pain, it would of caused a scene. And as for when I got into my room, well I was excited about finding a way to cover my scar and sort of put you to the side, sorry.'_ Harry hoped that Voldemort was in a good mood and would take his excuses. There was a long pause before Voldemort answered.

_I would suggest that next time you __are__ more prompt I do not like to be dismissed Harry. Now I want you to look in front of the mirror so I can see how well the concealment charm worked._

Harry was startled. _'You can actually see through my eyes?'_ He felt Voldemort's _yes_ thought the link and raised his head to look in the bathroom mirror It was a strange feeling knowing someone was looking through your eyes.

_Yes well now you know how it has felt for me having you looking through mine._

_'Do you have to listen to every thought I have, it is unnerving.'_ Harry thought as he shuddered.

_It is kind of hard when you broadcast your thoughts so loudly. _

_We are getting off topic, good disguise but it will still need some work. I suggest you read the book on disguises before heading out. It is good that we have found away to cover your scar, but I am concerned about how we are going to do your lessons with you being in constant pain...hmmm give me some time I think I will be able to come up with something._

Harry scowled. _'Great thanks a bunch. What do you suppose I do in the mean time, have my head caved in?'_ He finished sarcastically Harry pushed himself of the basin and left the bathroom and headed to his bed. He sat down and swung his legs up on the bed and lent against the head base and rubbed his temples. _'What do you think is causing the scar to hurt so much?'_ he inquired.

_I believe it has to do with the types of magic conflicting, the protection left to you from your mother is very light, while my magic is very dark and they are fighting each other for dominance. The protection broke the night of my return, but there seems to be a lingering presence left over. At the moment I can see two options, one we can destroy what left over protection there is left or..._

_'Or what?'_ Harry could feel Voldemort in contemplation.

_By the way Harry, how did you like your first bit of dark magic? I am curious, did it give you a weird or dirty sensation or rush after you finished the chant? _

Harry was confused on what that had to do with anything with what they were just talking about, but he answered. 'I do not know as you decided to pop into my head' he started but stopped short on the thought as he suddenly remembered that feeling, he closed his eyes and reviewed the memory and there it was a rush of seductive power he felt at the completion of the spell. Just remembering it left a tingle all over his body. He felt and heard Voldemort amusement and cold laughter across the link and inquired about it.

_Oh Harry you are a delight. Anyway before we move on to your options with your scar, let me explain something to you; __in__ our world there are three different magical affiliations: Dark, Light and Neutral. The magic you learn at school is mostly neutral as it can be used by all, but mostly because muggleborns can only use this kind of magic._

_'That does not make any __sense;__ everyone knows that light magic is taught at school and what is this about the muggleborns? __They__ are no different than us'_ Harry frowned he hoped this was not some propaganda bullshit that purebloods threw around to get people to listen to them.

_Harry we will be here all night if you keep questioning me. How about you listen to what I have to say before you talk._ At Harry's yes Voldemort begin to explain magic and blood in a way that left Harry very conflicted.

_First off we are talking about magical affiliations, anyone can cast any type of magic if they're powerful enough and bother to learn it. But a wizard's affinity for certain magic's will make it easier or harder for them to learn and perform certain spells._

_Purebloods and Half-Bloods wizards will feel a powerful tug on there magic, calling them to either the light or the dark. These wizards will have a natural affinity to their chosen side, which than will enable them to cast spells of that nature easier._

_Muggleborns on the other hand are born neutral and will always remain neutral, that not to say that they can't perform dark and light spells, they will just find it harder as their affinity is neutral._

_'I do not understand what __you're__ getting at.'_ Was not magic all the same for everyone? Dumbledore says it's our choices that make us different, but now Voldemort was saying that we are born with an affinity to magic. He could feel Voldemort ignoring him as he continued on explaining.

_You're magical affinity is developed over time due to a combination of different factors. First is your birth. Everyone is born more likely to go one way or another based on the affinity of their bloodline, but this can be overpowered by the other factors. One of those factors is the way your raised, and the other is free will. You consciously choose what type of magic's you use and practice more often than others, and the more you work on spells that lean towards one side or the other, your affinity for that side will increase._

_Take for example your godfather, he was born a dark wizard and was involved with the dark arts until he was sixteen, when he run away from home. Due to his raising and practice, Black's affinity will be always dark. You on the other hand Harry were born to be a light wizard but circumstances put you with muggles and since than you have only learnt neutral spell with the odd occasional light spells, so maybe your still have a light affinity or its even possible for you to be very neutral in your magic._

_But than again after feeling what you felt when you did that concealment charm, I could say you are close to having a dark affinity_. _Usually when a light wizard casts dark magic they will feel slightly dirty, but if your magic is that way inclined, than dark magic will feel like a rush of power that will leave you feeling exhilarated_

_'So am I a Dark Wizard?'_ Harry frowned, how was that possible when he come from a light family. Voldemort amusement felt sinister to Harry as it came across the link.

_Well not yet dear Harry, but there is potential...so much potential. I think your potential affinity may have something to do with my Horcrux residing in you. At the moment you are more neutral than anything, but you also have the potential to be a dark wizard, incidentally Harry if you were to become a dark wizard I believe that will solve our problem of what is left of your mothers protection._

Of course Voldemort would suggest he become dark. Harry scowled_. 'You said there were two options of getting rid of the protection, I do not see becoming a dark wizard just to have the my scar to stop hurting worth it, so what is my other option?'_ He did not like how Voldemort easily got him thinking about being dark; he shuddered at the thought of being anything like Voldemort. No becoming a dark wizard was not an option.

_Hmmm you say that now Harry but I believe you will change your mind eventually, but that is here nor there. They only other option is for you is to come and see myself and have me destroy the protection._

'_That's__ not going to happened Voldemort.'_ He almost growled the thought.

_Shame, well you will just have to put up with the pain until I find an answer._

_'Fine than pain it is. If that is all Voldemort I would like to go to bed now.'_ He knew he sounded impudent but the conversation was going to a place he did not want to go down.

_Not so fast Harry, I am not done with you yet. Now tomorrow I want you in your room by seven, make sure you have dinner __beforehand,__ as you will need all your strength. Read up on the __Occulmency__ books the old man sent you because as of tomorrow night I will begin teaching you __Occulmency__ as well as a few spells to hide your trace, we don't want the Order finding out where you are. Do try to make sure __you're__ on time as I am not above using pain on you._

_'Like I did not already know that.'_ Harry sent as much sarcasm as he could to Voldemort.

_Brat, watch your tongue..._ Harry just huffed at him, which caused Voldemort to chuckle.

_Have a good night Harry._ And than Voldemort withdrew from his mind.

Harry yawned and jumped off his bed, as Harry was getting ready for bed it occurred to him than when Voldemort threaten him and called him brat, it wasn't done in the usual manner, if anything Harry could almost say it was affectionate but than he laughed at the thought, there was no way in Merlin that Voldemort had an affectionate bone in his body.

* * *

**Dumbledore Office: Hogwarts**

Meanwhile in an office in Scotland the recording monitors from the wards at Privet Drive started flashing and letting out a siren before dimming down and going out all together.

Unfortunately the office was vacated at the time, so the news of Harry Potter leaving his home never reached the master of the wards.

It would be three days from now before word of Harry Potter leaving his Aunt's for good would reach the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and by then it would be to late.

* * *

**Knockturn Alley**

The next morning found Harry sitting at his desk reading through Untraceable Magical Disguises. The book was a interesting read and there was a lot of things in it that he would like to try out, but as the barman Chez saw him last night he was not sure he could change that much about him without it being noticeable

Tapping his fingers against the top of the desk as he thought on what he should change. First was his hair, pulling out his wand he read over the charm that would turn his hair brown. He conjured up a mirror and grabbed his wig, concentrating on the color of his wig he put it close to his hair and looked at the mirror.

Harry pointed his wand at his hair he begun the spell "Incommutabilis Saeta Frons".

Directing his wand in lazy circles over his black hair, it begun to lighten to a deep dark brown, Harry kept an eye on the wig to make sure the color was the same as his hair lighten, he continued until his hair was a warm medium brown as his wig before he drew his wand away.

Turning his attention back to the book, Harry scanned for a charm to make his hair lay flat, he found one that he liked as it would hold for forty-eight hours. Once he finished the spell he looked at himself in the mirror turning his head from side to side to make sure it looked exactly like his wig when he was finished he grinned. _'That is more like it' _he thought, Harry did not feel at all comfortable with his wig for fear of someone noticing it and was glad to have another option.

Harry decided that he would worry about charming his eyes after he had his eyes fixed, so far now he settled for wearing his blue contacts, but he did slightly change his cheekbone definition making them more pronounced. Happy with his small achievement he picked up the book and returned it to his bookshelf and grabbed A Guide to Maneuvering around Knockturn Alley and returned to his seat.

An hour later had Harry still studying what he now considered his life savior. Voldemort was not wrong when he said that he should not leave his room till he understood this book and Harry's mind was reeling at how secretive Knockturn Alley really was. Harry always wondered why an alley so close to Diagon Alley and Ministry detection could get away with half the illegality that they could, but reading this he now knew why.

Apparently Knockturn Alley was mostly hidden from the public unless you took a magical oath not to betray the alley in anyway to outsiders, which really meant non-dark wizards. Still this did not mean light wizards could not shop here as long as they took a magical oath not to betray their secrets than they were free to go about.

Harry read all about how to haggle and barter shop owners for a good price, as shopkeepers in the alley were known for ripping you off unless you knew how to deal with them. Another thing was that most Knockturn Alley's business times started in the afternoon and finishes well into the night. Harry chuckled when he read that the hags and warlocks at the front of the alley were all there for show to warn off outsiders, making them think twice before venturing down, Harry could attest to how much it worked as he remembered how scared he was of them before Hagrid intervened at the beginning of his second year.

Finishing up with his reading, Harry than went about getting himself ready. He transfigured a muggle jumper into a black robe and put on his black school shoes. Checking himself over in the bathroom mirror he thought he looked okay. Next he pulled out his wand and gave his oath to never betray any secrets of Knockturn Alley. He felt magic sweep through him, binding him to his oath.

Feeling like he was ready Harry locked up and went downstairs in search for Chez. The room was much quieter now than it was last night and with fewer customers so he had no trouble locating Chez the barman who was loading new things behind the bar, he looked up and saw Harry and waved and smiled. Harry made his way over to him.

"Good morning Chez." and gave the man a smile.

"Ah Mr. Blake it is indeed a good morning, how was your night, I hope everything was to your satisfaction." Chez said as he leant on the bar giving Harry his full attention.

"Oh yes, the room is very comfortable and call me Harrison." Giving the man a nod.

"Okay Harrison that is good to hear. Can I get ya anything, breakfast perhaps?" Harry shook his head.

"Not today thanks Chez I am just passing through, but I would like your help on something if you have the time"

"Sure thing lad what do ya need?" And he waved his hand for Harry to continue.

"Well a friend of mine suggested to me that there was an Oculist here, but he did not give me any instructions on how to get there" Harry felt light snorting to his comment. Friend and Voldemort just don't go well together.

"Why would ya need to go there, your eyes look fine to me" turning his head from side to side as he inspected Harry's eyes.

"My eyes are terrible I am actually wearing contact lenses at the moment" at Chez's confused look he clarified. "A Muggle thing, quite handy if you don't want glasses"

"Okay then, yes we do have a Oculist here, if you go outside and turn left and follow the alley down pass Death-Cap & Moonseed Apothecary, it should be not to far from that and if I recall rightly it should be on the right side. The fellow who owns it is a man called Bernard Davis. If that is all Harrison I should be getting back to work."

"Yeah that all, thanks for the help Chez." He said sincerely.

No problem I was glad to help. If ya have any other problems do not hesitate to ask me, alright then see ya Harrison." and he gave Harry a wink.

"I will see you later then." He said as he walked off.

Stepping outside Harry turned left and walked further down the alley. Knockturn Alley was shrouded in clouds giving the alley a gloomy grey appeal. He read in 'A Guide to Maneuvering around Knockturn Alley' that the sky was charmed to stay that way, so the sun never shined here.

There were not many people out right now, as business was usually done at night, but those who were seemed to be on edge keeping their heads down or were covered by a hood, They looked suspiciously at Harry if he made eye contact so Harry thought it was better for him to keep his head down too.

Someone grabbed Harry's shoulder and spun him around; Harry almost wanted to puke at the instant smell of the guy. He was dressed and probably smelt very similar to one Mundungas Fletcher. Shrugging of the mans arm he gave him a cold glare as the guy opened his jacket, inside was what looked to be cheap tacky jewelry attached to the lining of the jacket.

"Oi laddie, I ave with me a fine pair of protection amulets if ya insrest, nine gallons very cheap." The dirty man waggled his eyebrows.

Harry felt sickened by the sight off the man; he gave a cold "No thank you" before turning his back and walking off. The guy grabbed him again with another "Oi" so Harry drew his wand and jabbed it into the man's cheek.

"Now listen here and listen good." He snarled menacingly. "If you touch me one more time, I will cut of your arms, got it?" The man was shaking his eyes wide but he gave Harry a nod. "Good, I am glad we understand each other." he drawled slowly and a sinister smile grew on his face. Throwing the man off him he stormed off.

Harry had no more troubles after that and was soon standing outside Death-Cap & Moonseed Apothecary, he could see a woman inside going about her business before she disappeared behind the counter, he was about to move on when his attention was than dawned to a notice board attached to the window of the shop it read 'Shop assistant required, applicants are to proceed inside' Harry knew he needed to get a job sooner or later but could he really see himself working at a Apothecary? Harry doubted it he hated all things potions.

Deciding that he had plenty of time to get a job, so there was no reason for him to go anywhere near a Apothecary at this point in time, but if nothing came up he could always come back. Slightly shuddering at the thought he continues on his way, it was only five shops down that he came to the Oculist

Inside was a shabby sitting room with a front desk; sitting behind the desk was an old lady who did not seem to notice Harry, until Harry gave a cough to get her attention. She looked up at him with beady eyes and smiled.

"Excuse me dear I did not see you there, how may I help you?" and she gave Harry a gentle smile.

"I was wondering if I can get an appointment with Mr. Davis to correct my vision, today if possible" he said as he stepped up to the counter.

"Let me see his schedule, you did say it was to correct your vision right?" Harry nodded to her as she opened up a black book and scanned the contents.

"Now having your vision repaired can be quite painful and will take up to four hours of potions and charms" she told Harry as she continued looking for a booking before tapping her finger on the book as she looked up at Harry with a smile.

"Your in luck my boy, Bernard has an opening at twelve this afternoon if you want to take it." She said as she busied herself with a quill and inkpot.

"Yes that would be great." Harry was very glad that he could get in.

"Okay than twelve it is, before you leave can I have your name for the register," she asked as she raised her head from the register.

"Sorry I should have introduced myself, how rude of me. My name is Harrison Blake." He blushed slightly in humiliation.

"Not to worry, I am Hillary by the way" and she gave Harry another smile.

"Nice to meet you Hillary well than I shall see you at twelve." She gave him a nod as he left the shop.

Harry walked back up the alley, past the Doxy Closet and into Robin's Robes for Every Season a shop that he saw last night on his way in. As he entered and looked around he thought that it did not look much different than Madame Malkin's. There were rows upon rows of robes, pants, shirts of all different sizes, to his right were the fitting rooms and up the back of the shop were more rows but this time of materials.

Suddenly nervous on how to approach his new wardrobe he busied himself in the pre-made robes section, a few moments later he was already at his wits end, when a young ladies voice broke in.

"Good morning Sir, can I help you with anything, you seem a little lost." Harry turned to the voice and found a very pretty girl who looked only a few years older than Harry. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair that fell around her face in waves, chocolate brown eyes that reminded him of Hermione and with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose that Harry thought looked adorable.

Harry's mouth floundered for a moment at being accosted by such a beautiful woman and he could only stare before remembered where he was.

"Umm, yeah help would be good, I am very lost when it comes around to fashion as you have notice and I do not think I can trust myself with picking out my new wardrobe." She gave him a beautiful breathily laugh and he blushed in embarrassment.

"My name is Victoria and I would be very glad to help you out." She gave him a sly grin that left him in doubt of the kind woman he had given control too.

"Thank you Victoria I think I would be lost without you, by the way my name is Harrison." He tried to cover his earlier embarrassment with a cocky grin.

"Okay then Harrison follow me." She gave him a smirk.

Harry was quickly ushered into a private room, Victoria called for an extra attendant before turning back to Harry with a grin "I guarantee you Harrison that you will not regret this, now if you would be so kind as to disrobe."

Harry blanched he only had muggle clothing on underneath his transfigured robe, turning his head to hide his embarrassment he quickly disrobed before he looked back to Victoria, she didn't look at him in disgust but she did give a humm before saying "This will not do at all. Harrison. Take of everything bar your underpants, those clothes your wearing are doing nothing for your figure"

Harry barely spared her a glance as took of the rest of his clothes leaving him only in his blue boxers. Harry was not nearly embarrassed about being half naked in a room full of woman as he thought he would be, especially considering the stares of appreciation from both the assistant and Victoria. Harry knew his body was in good shape if not on the little slim side. However all those years slaving away at the Dursleys and playing quidditch had really done good to his body leaving him slim but toned.

Victoria started taking his measurements and picked up a few different designs and gave them to him to pursue, while she ordered the attendant to bring out various fabrics. Harry soon become lost in the amount of different fabrics and colors, so he decided just to stand there and pray to Merlin that he would not look like a fool.

"You holding in there, Harrison." She said cheekily, he groaned and she laughed at him while throwing a green velvet material over him.

"You know it is not that funny that I have no idea what I am looking for and you should not be laughing at your customers misfortunes it is bad for business." He scowled at her playfully.

"If you say Harrison, now what exactly are you looking for? Do you need: Formal robes, Dress robes, Casual robes" she said as she pulled back from him to pick up her notebook.

"Yeah sort of. At the moment I just need casual robes, shirts, pants, underwear and shoes, you know just the basic stuff." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay than, do you want just this season or do you want me to make a yearly wardrobe."

Harry took a moment to think, he was not sure on how much money this would cost and he only has the money Voldemort left and he did not want to spend all that.

"I think I will go with the summer season for now with a few items from your autumn collection"

"Alright than Harrison lets get started." She sent the attendant away with instructions.

The attendants came back with a pile of linen trousers and Harry was soon pulling on cream-colored trousers and beautiful brown leather shoes. Next up the attendant rushed back in with long and short-sleeved shirts. Victoria dressed him a pale blue shirt and ordered for belts and more shoes. She gave Harry a smile before telling to take everything off again

Victoria started to explain to Harry on how to match different articles of clothing together and what looked good on him and soon enough Harry was standing in front of the mirror checking his appearance discarding what he did not like and adding to the growing pile of what he did like.

"Now your getting it, see it's not that hard Harrison." Giving an approved nod as he tried on a pair of extremely tight fitting trousers.

Blushing at the sentiment Harry finished up with the shirts and moved onto the shoes. He bought several leather boots, two mid-thigh with lots of fastening straps and a couple of knee height boots with fewer adornments, finishing up he added a pair of loafers and sneakers. After he finished with the boots and shoes the attendant brought Harry various belts, Harry carefully eyed two matched with his trousers.

Moving onto the robes Harry stayed with the colors of black, emerald green, navy blue and grey, though Victoria did convince him to buy a cream colored robe. After Harry sorted through the mountain of robes brought in for his perusal and Victoria declared he was finished and happily folded and boxed up Harry's purchases.

Happily walking to the front counter for Victoria to ring up his purchases, he did not even bother with how much this was costing. Harry was overjoyed that he finally would look good and have new clothing. No longer having to wear Dudley's cast-offs left him a satisfied grin.

"So did you have fun, you look satisfied enough." Victoria smirked at him.

"Funny enough I did indeed." Harry's grin widened.

"If you don't mind me asking Harrison, I was wondering if you are new to the alley." She asked inquisitively.

The question threw Harry off balance but recovered quickly to answer. "Oh yes, um, I am staying at the Doxy Closet for now, but this would be my second time here in the alley."

"Are you by yourself Harrison or with parents?" Giving a small frown of concern.

"My parents are dead and I have left my guardians for good, nasty burglars that they were." Wishing she would stop asking questions that he was uncomfortable to answer.

Sensing that Harrison was not comfortable Victoria finished placing all the packages on the counter before giving Harry a sincere smile, which he returned after a moment.

"Well, Harrison, you're all done." Handing the packages over to Harry before continuing. "If your not doing anything tomorrow around lunch time why don't you pop in and I will take you out to lunch and show you around if you would like."

Harry smiled at her. "Thank you I would appreciate that Victoria, what time would you like me?"

"Around one should do as that is when I have my lunch break." She said as Harry pulled out his wand and shrunk his packages and placed them in his robe pocket.

"Alright than I shall see you tomorrow" brining his head up to look her in the eyes.

"Bye then Harrison." She said as he made his way to the door.

"Victoria." With a nod of his head Harry was out the door.

After leaving the robe shop Harry made his way back to the Doxy Closet to put away his new robes and stop for a quick lunch before heading back to the Oculist a twelve. Hilary greeted him with a smile and polite conversation before telling him to take a seat and wait for Bernard and than she left the room.

"He should not be to long Harrison. He is just finishing up with a patient." She called to him as she entered the room.

Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement before reaching out to an out dated Daily Prophet; unfolding it he let out a small gasp.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO STRIKES AGAIN_

_Four attacks in one night_

_By Frances Miller_

_The Ministry of Magic announced early this morning that there __have__ been four attacks late last night conducted by Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. Speaking to reporters in his private office. Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour confirmed that the attacks were simultaneously resulting in the tragic but brutal murder of Head of Department of Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance. Shockingly it is believed that Bones 43 was attacked and killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself._

_Death Eaters demolished shops in Diagon Alley as a __diversion__ while who we believe to be Bellatrix Lestrange led a small group to attack and capture Ollivander the beloved owner of 'Ollivanders Makers of Wands'. _

_"We are doing all we can to recover Mr. Ollivander" said Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm". During the attack of Diagon Alley another group of Death Eaters brought down the Muggle London Bridge causing many Muggle casualties, Auror's arrived on the scene to late to safe the bridge but were able avoid any..._

Harry put down the paper all of a sudden as if he was afraid to read anymore, he knew that if he did not, he might grow concerned and possibly angry and that is something he could not do, due to position he was now in. The promise he made to Voldemort that night made him unable to fight and the more he read of that paper the more he wished he never made the deal. _'Your so selfish'_ he admitted to himself. Yes Harry did not have to worry about participating in the war anymore but at what cost. It was to late for him to change his mind, he was even given time to think about it before agreeing with Voldemort so there was nothing he could do but ignore the whole thing.

Lost in his thoughts he did not hear his name being called out "Mr. Blake" called Bernard.

"Mr. Blake" Harry snapped his head up.

"Mr. Blake I am ready for you now." Harry stood from the chair and walked over to the graying man.

"Good afternoon sir, sorry about that I was lost in my thoughts."

"Not to worry, my boy, if you would please follow me."

Harry followed the man down the hallway and into one of the clinic's rooms. Shutting the door behind him Bernard motion to him to the bed in the middle of the room. Harry sat down on the bed and conjured a mirror, Bernard looked at him curiously so he answered.

"Sorry sir, I will be ready for you in a moment, I just have to take out my contacts" Harry than made quick work of getting the contacts before vanishing both them and the mirror.

"That was very curious, may I ask why your eyes were blue when you have green eyes?" He asked inquisitively

Harry smiled sheepish at him. "No reason particular sir, I just wanted a change." He lied.

"Ah the youth of today, nothing ever pleases you." He stated amused. "Now Mr. Blake if you would be so kind as to lay back so I can have a look at you." motioning his hand towards the bed.

Harry did so and Bernard moved behind and started muttering in Latin while he drew his wand around Harry' eyes. "May I ask you Mr. Blake how long have you required glasses?"

"Since I was around five sir." Trying to remember when, as it was so long ago.

"Hmm, just as I thought." Bernard let out a sigh before withdrawing his wand from Harry's head.

"Is something the matter sir? Will this not work for me?" Harry said frowning he hoped not.

"No. No, nothing like that lad, its just this will take quite a while." He looked at Harry questioning. "I hope you can afford this as I charge ten galleons per hour."

"That is not a problem sir, I have more then enough." Harry answered him.

"Alright than, stay there while I go and fetch everything I need." He gave Harry a nod and left the room.

The next five and half hours were tedious, Harry was either bored out his brains or in pain. Harry had always hated taking potions and the amount that he was fed in the last five hours made him think that he would never get rid of the after taste. If potions weren't bad enough he also had to have spells thrown at him making his eyes feel like they were being burnt with scorching heat. Bernard for his part was polite but there was very little conversation between them as the oculist weaved his magic, so Harry just had to sit there and take the pain and remind himself that with every potion and spell his vision was getting better.

"Mr. Blake we are reaching the end, just one more spell and these drops into your eyes." He said as he showed Harry a small bottle with pearly liquid inside. "Now the last step is extremely painful as it seals everything up, but even with the pain I need you to make sure you do not scrunch your eyes up, can you do that?"

"Yes sir."

Bernard once again chanted in Latin while he dropped pearly drops into Harry's eyes. Harry on the other hand tried not to squirm as his eyes warmed up before breaking out into an inferno clenching his teeth but making sure not to scrunch his eyes Harry tried to think of anything else but the pain to his. It did not take long for Harry to let out a whimper. _'Hot Hot Burning AHHHH' _and then it was over.

Letting out a relieved breath as Bernard wiped away the excess drops from his eyes. Once Bernard removed the cloth Harry felt his jaw flounder. _'I can see! I can see!' _He thought as he took in every detail around the room with a slight grin.

"There you go lad all done. How do you feel?" Bernard asked from above his head.

Harry took a moment to answer as he sat up from the bed and blinked his eyelids. "Honestly I never thought I would have perfect vision so I would have to say great!" He said as he turned to the man and gave him a thankful smile.

"Well than I am glad to of helped." He patted Harry's shoulder. "Now if you need to take a moment to recover that is alright. I have my next appointment now, so when you're finished make your way out to Hillary to settle your account. Have a good day Mr. Blake." Giving Harry a nod before he left the room.

Harry suddenly let a yawn and his eyelids started to drop, shaking his head out of the sudden tiredness he climbed off the bed. Looking to his left he found a mirror on the wall and went to stand in front of it. His emerald eyes shined brilliantly before they were charmed to deep blue and a hint of green.

After finishing putting his glamour up Harry swept out of the room and down the narrow hallway, he kept his down and hoped he did run in with Bernard as he did not want the guy to see his eye color making his way over to Hilary who gave him a bright smile.

"Oh Harrison dear, I was wondering if you were ever going to get out of there. I would have to say that you have been our longest patient we have ever had. I hope everything went alright."

"Yes everything is fine, apparently I just had very bad eye sight so it took a while to repair the damage." Harry answered her.

"Well as long as everything is alright." Harry gave her nod before she continued. "Now dear let us see to your payment so you can get out of here and have some rest which I am sure you will need after such a exhausting session."

"Yes thank you. How much do I owe you?" Asked Harry as Hilary looked down at her book.

"Well your appointment was at twelve, so ten galleons per hour and you have been here for five and half hours. All up that will be fifty five galleons" she looked up at Harry from her calculations.

Harry honestly thought that it was a great deal, fifty-five galleons to have you vision repaired was more than worth it. Harry dug into his robes and pulled out the velvet sack Voldemort had given him. After counting his money out, he gave it to Hilary said his goodbyes and left the shop.

It was night as Harry stepped out of the shop and once again Knockturn Alley had transformed. Harry did not pay much attention to everything going around him as he was feeling quite tired. Moving quickly up the street he made his way back to the Doxy Closet.

Chez greeted him from the bar as he made his way over to him. "Hey Chez" he greeted as he took a seat at the bar.

"Evening Harrison, you look like you have had a busy day." Chez said as he watched Harry run a hand down over his tired face.

"You could say that" Harry answered him with a tired smile.

"Alright lad, why don't you go have seat at one of the tables and I will bring you out a warm meal and some mead, you look like you need it."

"Thanks Chez that would be great."

Harry sat himself down at one of the tables with a sigh. He was glad to get his eyesight fixed but he wished he knew beforehand that it would take so much out of him, as he still had an Occulmency lesson with Voldemort to get through. Rubbing his temples he waited patiently for his meal to arrive.

"Here you go lad." Chez said as he placed a mug of mead and his meal down.

Harry said thank you and dug into his meal with gusto. He was not surprised on how quickly he consumed his meal, all those potions before had left him very hungry. The mead was very nice and helped Harry bring his focus back, once he was finished he felt revitalized. He did a quick tempus. It was now six a clock, he still had an hour before Voldemort's lesson.

Getting up from the table he went and paid for his meal and bid goodnight to the friendly barman. Harry never noticed a pair of intense blue eyes watching and following him across the room and up the stairs.

Letting himself into his room Harry went straight to the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face before returning to his room. Knowing that he had some time before his Occulmency lesson Harry picked out The True History of the Dark Arts from his bookcase and sat himself down at his desk.

After last night's conversation with Voldemort about magical affinities, Harry found himself eager to know more. Opening up his book Harry begun to read.

It told the tale of the first Dark Wizards and Witches, and how they delved deeper than anyone before them, as a way to defend themselves against the muggles who had at that time turned against them. This tale told of how Morgana had argued with Merlin about the dangers of revealing their magical abilities to the muggles, as they could not be trusted, especially considering their history of destroying everything that which made them feel less powerful than themselves Morgana had explained to Merlin of the muggles creating their own religious groups to abolish all that was unexplainable and reasoning it as the work of evil. Seeing Merlin disagree with her about the muggles, Morgana took with her own group of witches and wizards who believed in the power of nature and the magical forces and left.

Harry was captivated with what he read and found himself agreeing with Morgana's decision to not trust the muggles with their abilities. After all, in what he had read in all his history books she was right to leave, many wizards and witches were hunted down and killed by muggles due to their fear of the unknown. _'They were not much different now' _Harrythought, there may not be killings but muggles were still the same with how the they thought about magic and they still took it out on them. Harry would not need to look any further then his own relatives.

Harry read on how Dark Magic was in actual fact magic of the earth; Dark Wizards found that their magic flowed from the earth. Their connection to this magic as they delved deeper became more pure and stronger and brought them closer to the earth. It than went onto explains the bases of dark magic and how it was used to help in harvesting food, magical bonds between spouses and having power over nature and its creatures.

Dark spells were only created to protect themselves by studying and creating offensive spells; Dark Wizards were able to hold back the many numbers of muggles who attacked them. From there Dark Magic has branched off in many different directions, each new wizard and witches bringing new ideas and ways to the dark community. The more Harry read the more he started to see that Dark Magic did not equal to evil. Fascinated by this discovery he did not even notice the slight burning in his scar.

Harry wondered why he was never taught any of this at school. He thought that your magic affinity would be enough reason to know all about the different types of magic, he question why it was not taught when it was such an important part of a Wizard's make up.

_'Maybe they don't want people realizing that Dark Magic is not just used for nefarious purposes but an actual way of life' _he thought. Could it be true Dark Wizards were not as evil as everyone says they are?

_There is no good all evil Harry only..._

_'Power and those to week to seek it'_ Harry finished him off without even realizing as he was still in a daze from what had read. Why in all of his years at Hogwarts had he never heard anything about this? Merlin knowing your affinity would be like knowing yourself and it was much more important then changing a bird into a goblet.

_So you do listen to me after all._ Voldemort was shocked

_'Well those words were kind of hard to forget, if that is what you mean.'_ Harry never forgot his first year with Voldemort and what he said, they were very meaningful to him, at times he thought that statement true but than he would always be sickened for thinking Voldemort was right. Harry tried many times to block those words out of his life but he would always found himself in situations were they run true.

_The world is not so black and white, only a fool would see it that way, I am glad you are not a fool Harry. To answer why you don't learn this at school is simple. Light Wizards and Muggleborns. People like Dumbledore don't want Wizards knowing about the differences of magic, because of Dark Magic. The Ministry are trying to eradicate us by restricting our use of dark magic and teaching younglings to fear it, you see Harry if we don't get to use our magic we will __lose__ it._

_'But how do you lose your magic?'_ Harry asked with interest.

_They make us use light and neutral magic all throughout our school year to change our affinity, we are also __losing__ any potential dark wizards due to the fact that don't know anything about it just like you._

Harry was astounded by what he was hearing. _'Everyone should have the right to decide what kind of wizard they want to be._' How can they take that right away? It is criminal.

_Of course they should have the right and they will once I have my way...While this conversation is good it is not what I am here for, there will be plenty of time to talk about this later, but for know let us concentrate on __Occulmency __I presume you have read all you need to know from your books._

_'Yes'_ Harry thought as he tried to bring his mind back to reason of tonight.

_Good. Now as you should know __Occulmency __is a branch of magic that is concerned with protecting a person's mind from mental penetration from an external threat..._

_

* * *

_

**Riddle Manor**

"Tell me how has Potter has settled in."

"He seems to be fine, My Lord."

Voldemort sat back in his chair and surveyed the young woman across from him. "That is good." He said while picking up his discarded drink and taking a sip. Running his finger around the top of the glass his thoughts turned to Potter and his situation. Being in Potter's mind was always a surprise. The boy was far more intelligent then people gave him credit for and his power was astonishing, it had been three days of Occulmency lessons and the boy had exceeded all his expectations with both his knowledge and endurance. Most adult wizards had trouble picking up Occulmency as he took a certain amount of will and power, which Potter had in abundance.

Harry was fast becoming an enigma to him. Voldemort loved challenges. Placing his glass back down on his desk he turned his attention back to his Death Eater.

"What is your report Cassiopeia?" Drawled Voldemort lazily.

"There is not much to report. The first day he had his eyesight fixed and visited Robin's Robes for Every Season. I presume while he was in that shop he got friendly with the owners daughter Victoria Robin as I have seen him having lunch with her for the last two days." Explained Cassiopeia.

Voldemort frowned. "What is this Robin like? I do not think I have heard of her."

"The Robins family are not wealthy but they are Purebloods of a darker descent so I would say she is safe to be around, My Lord."

Narrowing his eyes at Cassiopeia he said. "If she becomes a problem you will have to remove her."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Voldemort asked as he crossed his legs and raising an eyebrow.

"Potter has been well behaved, he has not let any attention to come to him, My Lord. He is very rarely seen outside and mostly keeps to his room, other than that he is quite friendly with the owner of the Doxy Closet, Chez is his name and it would seem that he has a soft spot for Potter as he his always helping him out when needed."

"I doubt that uneducated man could do anything to my plans so we will move on. How are your plans for bringing yourself into Potters confidence going?"

"I feel as my plan is a very stable one, My Lord. I am certain Potter will not suspect anything."

"That is good, but make sure you cover all your bases, I am leaving nothing to chance." Voldemort said sternly.

"When do you want me to make my move, My Lord?" asked Cassiopeia.

Voldemort thought about that one, he did not want it to be to soon as he wanted the boy stronger in his Occulmency, but the longer he left it, the more chance Potter would make others ties in the alley than the ones Voldemort wanted him too.

"Would you say these lunches with the robe girl, would soon turn into a friendship?" Inquired Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort tapped his finger across his lips. "I think I will give Potter another week or so before you make your move, but the only problem with this plan is by doing this I am giving him more time to cement that friendship with that girl. This is something that I cannot afford to do, so you will have to cut her off from him before you make your move.

"I understand, My Lord." Cassiopeia spoke softly.

"Very well, you are dismissed for the evening, I will get in contact with you when the time is right. Until than keep an eye out for Potter and make sure he comes to no harm." Voldemort waved her off and turned his attention pack to the papers on his desk.

Cassiopeia stood and gave a bow. "My Lord." She said, before turning and sweeping out of her master's study.

* * *

**Knockturn Alley**

Harry sat at his desk devolving his latest book 'Tradition and Pureblooded etiquette Now usually Harry would not go near this type of stuff as he thought it to be pompous but after spending two weeks in the alley it had shown him that it was not only required but insisted when it came to business

So far he had been lucky to have Victoria with him on his shopping trips to smooth everything out for him, but he knew he could not relay on her forever, so this is why he was sitting in his room now on beautiful summers day learning all he could about pompous Pureblood ways.

The book was not all bad, well the etiquette part was, but the traditional part had Harry very fascinated. Yet again he was asking himself why they never taught anything of this in school. That question came up a lot while he was reading the books Voldemort had given him and even when talking to the man himself.

There was this whole beautiful world out there, it was more than just being a Wizard, it was like being a part of a community, having your own ways and customs. Magic had taken on a whole different meaning to Harry in the past couple of weeks and for the first time in Harry's life he felt in control.

Still he did not understand why tradition was not taught so he asked Victoria about it one day over lunch. At first she had been confused with question as she thought Harry to be a Pureblood or more specifically a Dark Wizard and apparently Dark Wizards hold onto tradition. "Why else would you be living in Knockturn Alley, Harrison?" She said to his response of why she thought him a Dark Wizard. After having briefly told her of his fake past and how he was not taught the proper ways, she quickly started to fill him on everything.

FLASHBACK

"I can hardly believe you were not taught this Harrison. Your guardians should be cursed from holding your heritage away." said a scandalous Victoria.

"I know that, now you may understand why I left them in the first place, they keep everything from me." A bitter Harry stated.

"Oh Harrison you poor thing." Her face softened towards him

"I don't want your pity Victoria, I just want a answer." Spat Harry, he did not mean to be rude but he always hated pity.

"Harrison it is not pity, but sympathy Its just deplorable for you not to have been told." She patted his arm before continuing. "Anyway the reason that you are not taught this in school is because of the muggleborns"

"WHAT Muggleborns you have got to be kidding me" Harry yelled out.

"Keep you voice down Harrison, we are in a public place" and she looked around at the people watching them in the cafe before turning back Harry and speaking softly. "You must understand Harrison that muggles look upon us as freaks of nature, that we are unnatural. They have their beliefs of what's good and evil, and if they don't understand it they automatically say it is evil."

"I know that, but that does not explain muggleborns." He asked confused.

"Muggleborns are the offspring of Muggles, by the time they come to Hogwarts or any other school they are already set in their ways. They saw our ways as evil, for example the passage of rites that every Witch and Wizard used to go through were banned and deemed evil because of muggleborns, we now practice this in secret to continue our ways. Not only do they ban our customs, they even change the names of our holiday's, ones like Samhain which you now know as Halloween." Victoria spoke with righteousness and passion.

Harry just sat back in his chair shocked at what he was hearing._ 'Could the muggleborns be doing all this?' _He frowned as his thoughts turned towards Hermione. She always needed reason and understand everything and if she did not than she would deem it wrong and when it came to the wizarding world she was always going on about things she wanted to change, for example he would just have to look at the house elf's she wanted to save and even when the elf's told her that they were fine she still would not drop it.

"Their narrow minds and prejudice ways, will wipe us all out one day, if we don't do anything about it." Victoria stated.

END FLASHBACK

It was after that conversation that Victoria decided to take over his non existed education in Pureblooded etiquette and tradition, so far he had learnt a lot from her and his book.

Pulling himself out of his reading Harry did a quick "Tempus" before shooting out of his chair in a hurry. It was now ten past one; he was supposed to have meet Victoria at one.

"Shit, shit, shit" he said as picked up what he needed and rushed out the door.

Running down the stairs he did not even stop to greet Chez before he was out the door and running toward Victoria's work. She was waiting outside for him and glared as he approached.

"Where have you been, I only get an hour Harrison she said irritably as she walked up the alley.

"I am sorry, I forgot the time." Harry apologized as follow her quick steps.

"What were you doing that was more important then me" she scowled at him. She did not intimidate Harry for his part; if anything he thought she looked cute.

"Making you proud by reading up on how to be a proper wizard" he cheekily said as he grinned at her.

Victoria rolled her eyes at him before walking on. "C'mon we are going somewhere different today."

"Where to then?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley" she said simply, but Harry froze. Victoria took a few more steps before noticing that he was not following.

"What's wrong?" She frowned

"Victoria I can not go to Diagon Alley." Harry said with slight panic in his voice.

"Yes you can, stop being a baby Harrison. I promise you I wont let the Light Wizards get you." She giggled out while she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Harry pulled his hand back and shook his head. "I am sorry Victoria but I can't if you want to go you have to go by yourself" he told her seriously before turning away and walking back down the alley.

"Harrison, Harrison wait up" she called to him, so he stopped until she caught up to him.

"Alright then we won't go to Diagon Alley," she said looking up to him with concern.

"How about will go to Mademoiselle Darlings, I am sure she would love to have you back." She finished with a sly grin.

Harry groaned, "Don't remind me of that, that's cruel. She is like old enough to be my mother, Yuck," he said with a grimace.

Victoria laughed and grabbed his hand. "It will be fun, c'mon" and she dragged him back down the alley to Mademoiselle Darlings.

Mademoiselle Darlings was bar and restaurant during the day and a brothel by night.

Inside was beautiful, the furniture was done in red oak, it looked nice with the lush green carpet, on the walls were beautiful art pieces and sculptures At first Harry was a bit against visiting a place that sold women's bodies for leisure but as usual Victoria convinced to get off his high ground and just have fun.

The last time he was here Mademoiselle Darling made such a fuss over him, she kept putting her cleavage in front of his face and running her fingers through his hair, all the while telling him that he would make an amazing lover. Harry was so embarrassed he swore his face was red for days. Victoria laughed at him and thought he was cute.

"Monsieur Harrison you have returned" said Mademoiselle Darling as she rushed over him and planted two lipstick kisses on each of his cheeks "What can I do for you today handsome?" she said as she run a finger across his cheek and past his lips. Harry flushed red with embarrassment "Maybe you come to take up my offer, hmm" giving him a saucy smile.

Harry coughed and looked to Victoria for help but she just smiled at him. Taking a deep breath he spoke "Not today Mademoiselle, my friend and I are just here for a meal. If you would be so good to find us a table," he said politely maybe taking etiquette lessons with Victoria was finally paying off.

"That is a shame Harrison, you don't know what you are missing out on," she said as she gave him a wink and let them to a spare booth.

Sitting down in there spare booth Harry run his hands over his face before glancing up to Victoria amused face. "You're no help all witch," she just laughed at him.

As they had lunch they talked about his lessons and Victoria praised him on his efforts so far, but as the meal come to an end Victoria face looked forlorn.

"Are you feeling okay Victoria?" Harry asked concerned.

"I am fine Harrison, its just I need to tell you something." He gave her a nod to continue.

"I am afraid I have to leave for a while Harrison, you see my father has become very ill and has requested me to return home, so I am leaving tonight."

Harry grabbed her hand across the table and gave it a squeeze "Is your father going to be alright?" Concern leaked through his voice as he watched tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't know." She sobbed. "I don't even know how he got sick, he was in perfect health the last I talked him and that was only week ago" she looked up at him with beseeching eyes. "How does something lay on their death bed when only a week ago they were fine?"

Harry did not know what to say to her, he was never any good when it came to women's tears, so he just rubbed small circles on the back of her palm.

"I am sorry for my emotional state Harrison, you must think me weak." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"No I don't," he said shaking his head. "Your father is ill, you obviously care about him, so its only nature for you to be upset."

She gave him a weak smile. "Your so sweet Harrison, how ever will you survive Knockturn Alley without me here to help you out?"

Harry laughed at her. "I am sure I will figure it out, you don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do, you're like a trouble magnet." She then looked pointedly at him. "Promise me you will look after yourself Harrison."

"I promise you if it makes you feel better." He said feeling warm from her concern.

"Thank you. If you get yourself into any trouble just owl me okay?"

"I will."

Suddenly her mood changed again and mischief glittered in her eyes. "Lets get out of here, there something we have to do before I return to work." and with that she pulled him out of the booth paid for there lunch and were out the door before Mademoiselle Darling could accost him. Dragging Harry up the alley towards Borgin and Burkes, Harry suddenly thought she was taking him to Diagon Alley again.

She must of sensed his thoughts because she smiled at him and said "Not Diagon Alley, something better." and continued to pull him with her until she came to a stop in front of Daxon's Tattoo Parlor Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You said to me in one of our first lunches together how you were dying to get a piercing and since I am leaving this is my treat to you." Giving him a wining smile.

"Really?" and excited Harry asked.

"Yes really, but I have one condition," she pointed her finger at him. Harry gave her that looked to go on. "I get to choose the earring."

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked confused.

"Because you have no fashion sense," she said as if it was the most obvious thing and grabbed his hand and led him into the shop, missing Harry's rolling of the eyes.

Harry had never been into a tattoo parlor so he had no expectations, but still he thought they were cleaner then this one; Victoria did not seem to mind as she pulled him towards the earring section.

"Can I help you there?" Said a voice from behind the counter, Harry snapped his head to a wizard he was sure was not there two seconds ago. He was a burly man with oily black hair and bushy eyebrows; he was wearing a leather vest that showed off his bare tattooed arms.

"Hello Dax, we are just here to get my friend an ear piercing if you got the time," Victoria asked sweetly.

"Oh if it isn't little Victoria Robins" he paused to look her up and down. "My you have grown up rather nicely" he gave her one more look up and down before turning to Harry.

"So you want a piercing boy" Harry nodded his head. "What side do you want it on"?

"My left side sir" Harry said politely.

"No need to be sprouting off your manners here boy. What's your name?" the burly man inquired.

"Harrison Blake"

"Blake eh, I thought you were all dead, any relation to William Blake" Dax asked.

"That would be my father" Harry said but it felt a bit weird to refer to a man as father when he was not.

"He was a good man your father, I went to school with him. It was a shame to hear of his passing, bloody Aurors."

Harry lowered his eyes not to sure what to say so he just said. "Thank you." softly.

"Alright son of William choose your piece and waved his hand to the piercing section.

So for the next ten minutes Victoria and Harry argued over earrings or more specifically a silver and black snake earring this was until Harry finally caved in and went with her decision. The snake was cool but Harry was not so sure of wearing something so Slytherin. The snake was in a shape of and S; it was silver but had black bands around its body.

Once Harry was finish choosing Dax took him out back and made him sit down on a chair, he then went on to explain how to look after his ear for next couple of weeks to avoid an infection He also told him that as long as he wore that earring the oblivation charm would not work on him. Dax asked Harry if he wanted any more protection charms, but Harry was not sure what he wanted so Dax said he could come back later when he did know and he would add them to the earring.

Five minutes later, a prick to his left ear and a hug for Victoria, they were saying goodbye to Dax and making there way back down to Victoria's shop. As they neared Harry offered to help with the unpacking of her boxes she mention at lunch, she happily accepted his help and so Harry spent the rest of his afternoon working at the robe shop.

When it neared five he said his goodbyes to Victoria who was leaving at six, they promise to keep in touch with each other, Harry was certain he was going to miss his energetic friend.

As he was making his way back down to the Doxy Closet he felt as if someone was watching him, goose pumps grew on his skin as a cold shiver travel down his spine. He tried to shake off the feeling but was suddenly accosted by two men in blue/grey robes. Harry took one look at those robes and new who they were, Aurors, breathing heavily as they dragged him into a side alley. _'Is it possible that they have seen through my disguise?' _He thought franticly.

The Aurors slammed him against the brick wall making the back of his head hit the wall hard, groaning in pain, Harry's vision blurred as he felt warm blood trickle down his neck. A hand clutched at his throat as the other roughly searched his pockets, finding Harry's wand the Auror threw it away. The other Auror had his wand pointed at Harry's head.

"Lookey here Robert, we caught ourselves a young one," said the Auror clutching Harry's throat.

The man named Robert let out a laugh. "Bloody Death Eaters, they're getting younger and younger all the time. How old do you think this one is Marcus?"

"Nnn..nooo..nnot...ddde death ea..ter" chocked out a disorientated Harry.

"Shut up scum." Marcus said as he tightened his hand around Harry's throat, he then looked over his shoulder to his partner. "Around sixteen I would say." before he turned back to look at Harry "Now if I let you go, will you behave" Harry was in a panic, he did not know what was going on, so he slightly nodded his head. Marcus let him go slowly and stepped away from Harry while withdrawing his wand.

Harry bent over clutching at his throat as he took great big gulps of air, his mind was all fuzzy and his vision was still blurry leaning against the wall behind for support he completely missed the next question the Auror's asked him.

"Oi I asked you a question filth." Marcus said angrily as he grabbed Harry's shoulder and brought up his other fist and punched Harry in the stomach.

Harry let out a 'omph' before he tried to curl up into a ball to regain his breath. _'Why are they treating me like this, there Auror's for Merlin's sake' _he thought as grabbed his ribs and stood straight to face the Auror's with a glare.

"Don't you look at me like that brat, show some respect, or you will not like the consequences." Spat out Marcus.

"Maybe if you did not just assault me over nothing then I might have." Harry breathed out while looking defiant at the other man. "Since when was it Auror's job to attack without provocation I thought that was the Death Eaters job."

"Shut up you fool." Raged Marcus as he brought back his right fist and smashed it into Harry's face. "Don't you dare call me a Death Eater."

Blood spluttered everywhere; Harry cried out as he grabbed his now broken nose, his eyes watered with the pain but he force himself to stand tall again. He was not going to let them attack him for no reason.

Marcus partner Robert stepped forward and took a hold of Marcus's shoulder and gave him a look to stand back. Turning to Harry he pointed his wand at Harry's face and whispered a quick "Espiskey" to fixed his broken nose. Harry looked at the man and whispered a thank you.

"Don't thank me yet boy." Robert said icily as he narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Now tell me you name and the reason you are sulking round Knockturn Alley"

Harry did not like the look in the other man's eyes so he answered him as honestly as he could. "My name is Harrison Blake, I am currently living here and was just helping a friend out at her work. Her name is Victoria Robin, her family own the robe shop up the street."

"An unlikely story if I ever heard one." Robert turned his partner and said. "Why is it always the same story with these people?" Robert and Marcus shared a laugh before they both turned back to Harry and raised their wands.

"Now why don't you tell us the real reason your here and we may let you go." Marcus said as he raised an eyebrow.

Shock was probably the best way to describe how Harry was feeling right now. _'They don't believe me, what the hell am I going to do"_ He looked around in a panic for some way to get out of this. He spied his wand on the ground about five feet away from him, he knew it was to far to make a grab for so he sighed inwardly resigning to his fate.

"I swear I am not lying, I can even prove it if you go up to Robin's Robes for Every Season and ask for Victoria she will confirm everything I have said." his eyes silently pleading for then to believe him.

Robert sighed and looked to his partner "It looks like we will have to do this the old fashion way." Marcus gave him a feral grin and he smirked back. "If you will do the honors Marcus." He said as he wave his wand hand towards Harry.

Harry knew what was coming next by the look on Marcus's face; looking back at Robert he tried one last time to plead his case. "I promise sir I am not lying, if you would just check..." but Marcus cut across him.

"Shut up you filthy Death Eater, we have heard enough your lies." He spat out looking at Harry with hatred. Harry on the other hand felt his blood boil at their accusations. '_This was not how Auror's were meant to treat people' _he thought _'There acting like Death Eaters'_

"Fuck you." He spat out as he glared at the man.

"What did you just say to me Death Eater" Marcus drawled icily, his hand tightening on his wand.

"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!" Screamed Harry, his eyes blazing with anger as he reached back his right arm and right hooked Marcus in the face. His victory was short lived as Robert hit him on the right leg with a bone-shattering curse.

Harry collapsed to the ground with a shriek of pain. Clutching at his broken leg, he felt the anger he had leave him, taken over by pain, biting his teeth down in a pain as he turned his head to the right as he notice that his screaming had gathered a crowd at the end of the alley. The people just stood there and watched _'Not that I expected anything different from Dark Wizards' _he thought savagely but still some part of him wished they would.

Marcus crouched down beside him and grabbed his right leg, Harry let out a whimper and Marcus smiled evilly at him. Harry notice with satisfaction that he had broken the other man's nose.

"Now" Marcus said in an almost patient voice "That was a very stupid thing to do, but I am willing to let it go if you would just be honest with me."

"But I was telling you the truth," he cringed as he felt the grip on his leg tighten. "If you would just listen to me" crying out desperately.

"ARGHHH!" Harry screamed out as the Auror clamped his hand down on his leg.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." Was the slow drawn out response from the Auror.

Harry moaned in pain as Marcus released his leg. Never had Harry thought he would be in a position like this. Auror's, he had always thought them as the good guys who helped bring the bad guys to justice, but what they were doing to him was nothing but abuse. He was innocent and they probably new it as well. They were more interested in bullying him around because they thought he was a Dark Wizard.

The crowd at the top of the alley noticed that the confrontation was becoming more heated and had the good sense to drift away from the scene, leaving Harry to the whims of the Auror's.

"What was your purpose here Death Eater?" Marcus snarled at him.

Panting Harry brought up his face to glare at the Auror daring him to hurt him more, because he was not getting another word out of Harry. Harry remained silent as Marcus went to clutch his broken leg again and hardly made a sound as he squeezed Harry's leg. Harry brought all his anger to the front of his mind to block the pain and when the Auror let go he spat in his face.

Marcus was shocked at the audacity of Harry as he brought the back of his palm up to swipe the spit away. "Robert I don't think thin cretin will give us anything, so how bout will make our jobs easier. Grab his left arm and hold it out for me partner I have an idea" he said as he motion Robert over to Harry, once Robert had him Marcus reached foreword and grabbed Harry by the cheeks.

"Your pathetic, do you realize that, assaulting an Auror on duty, with holding information. You have got yourself into a whole lot of trouble boy" squeezing Harry's cheeks while Harry just glared at him.

"You know there are much simpler ways of getting what we want out of you." Marcus breathed out over Harry's face. "I happen to know this powerful cutting curse you Death Eaters are always using, I think I just may just give it a go," he said while tapping his wand against is leg in contemplation. Harry wanted to rip his wand from his grip and shove it up him where the sun doesn't shine.

Marcus may have seen the expression on Harry's face because he stood up quickly and directed said wand at him. "This your last chance boy, tell me what I want to know or I will cut it from you." Looking down at Harry with a cruel smirk.

Harry remained silent for a moment as he looked down at his lap. _'How do I always get myself in these kind of situations? Oh that's right I am the fricken Boy-Who-Lived' _he thought cynically a small smirk grew on his face as he looked up to the Auror_ 'If there going to hurt me I will at least have the satisfaction of the last word' _letting out a chuckle that had the Auror's looking at each other confused, he spoke.

"I won't tell you what you want to know, but I will tell you what you need to know." He snarled out. "I am not the pathetic one, you are. What kind of Auror's are you, getting off on hurting an underage wizard for no reason at all, except for powering your massive egos. I hope the Death Eaters do find you and return the favor twice of what you have done to me today, you dirty mongrels." He spat out at the Auror with as much hate as possible.

"How dare you!' Marcus cried out and raised his wand back. "Sectumsempra!" the curse flew out of the wand and straight at Harry hitting him on his left side. Blood spurted from Harry's his left side of his neck, chest, shoulder and forearm as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. Harry screamed out in pain as he fell back against Robert and the alley wall.

Blood soaked through his clothes as he felt darkness creep over his mind; he barley heard what was being saying next.

"Merlin Marcus, have you gone totally insane, you almost hit me you git." Robert growled out.

Marcus gave his partner and apologetic look before leaning down and roughly grabbed Harry's arm. Harry moaned as Marcus brought it up and ribbed his robe away from his left forearm revealing creamy white skin; he looked up to his partner in shock

"No Dark Mark" breathed out Robert. "Where in shit now." he said as he looked to Marcus who had lost all his color.

"Quickly Robert lets get out of here before more trouble finds us." Marcus said panicked.

"It's already here boys" came a silky feminine voice in amusement from the entrance of the side alley.

The Auror's looked up to a cloak figure that was striding down the alley with confident steps; she was defiantly a woman by the slight swaying of her hips. She stopped about ten paces from them and looked down at Harry with a small smirk on her face._ 'Oh this went better then planned' _she thought looking towards the Auror's with pleasure.

"You have no business here Madame I suggest you leave at once." Robert said as he and Marcus raised their wands at the woman.

The woman let out a breathily laugh. "Oh I don't think so." She drawled out smoothly. "You boys have been very naughty wouldn't you say." Pointing a beautiful manicured finger towards Harry. "Auror's playing with the Dark Arts," She purred with dark humor. "Such naughty boys." and she moved further forwards.

"Take another step forward and we will have to restrain you Madame." She didn't bother with their words as she took two more steps. "I warned you" Robert said as he brought his wand back to curse.

_'Stop' _she ordered them silently, the Auror's froze and their faces went slack. A vicious smile grew on her face _'How I love a good imperio' _she thought with satisfaction.

Harry was in a world of pain his face was now shining scarlet, his right hand was clenching at his blood-soaked chest. Looking up with pain filled eyes he took in the blurry scene in front of him, he foggily could make out the shape of a woman along with his tortures they were speaking but Harry could not make out the words and then suddenly there were two flashes of green light and everything went quiet.

Someone knelt down beside him; he panicked terrified that they were going to do more to him. "Noo.." he croaked out.

A warm gentle hand touched his face; he turned his head towards the hand, seeking out its heat. "Don't worry, they're gone now." A soft woman's voice spoke.

Harry felt some of the tension leave him. "Help...p..ple" but he couldn't finish his words as he started to drift off.

"Just hold on a little longer, every thing is going to be fine." Were the last words Harry heard as he succumbed to darkness.

Cassiopeia looked down at Harry with a soft smile as he passed out. "Perfectly played out if I don't say so myself," she said smugly. Looking over to the Aurors who lay on the ground dead from her killing curse, she could not help but add a silent thank you to them for their creativity.

Placing an arm around Harry's neck she drew him to her and pulled out a portkey and place it Harry's and her hand. "Well Harry Potter" she said starring down at him. "Let's get you healed, we don't want you dying, after all you have a new life to start."

_1._

_2.._

_3..._

And with a pull of their navels they were gone from the alley.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the longest chapter I have ever written. I am sorry it took so long to get out there, but I have been very busy and have had not much time to spend on it, hopefully you like it. Please review I really appreciate the feedback. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it done, it will include Harry's summer as a shop assistant as well as his first steps into the Darks Arts as well as some Dark Rituals. Once more thank you to my beta Shadow-Ravin for all the help. Till next time guys, cheers!


	6. Chapter 5

HP/LV: What if Harry found out he was a Horcrux before he was meant to? What kind of path would that lead him down and to who would he turn to when everything else around him falls apart. Dark Harry and Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character based off the series, those rights are JKR's not mine.

A/N: This chapter has not been looked at by my beta yet, it is not too bad, however if you would like to wait I will have the beta completed copy up in about two weeks. Unfortuantly my beta is on vacation.

_Mind talking_

-_Parseltongue-_

"Normal Speech"

_Letters_

Chapter Five

* * *

**Knockturn Alley**

Cassiopeia was in a panic her hair looked wild, her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. Bringing up her hands to clench her hair as she stared at the unconscious Harry Potter laying on her bed, above her Apothecary shop.

She did not know what to do, she arrived at her place with Harry Potter beaten and bloody about half and an hour ago and had been trying to heal him ever since. She mended his right leg by vanishing the bones and giving him a dose of Skele-Gro, after that she had healed the crack at the back of his head which she presumed was done by having his head caved in against a brick wall. Lastly she took on the great effort of healing the massive gorges on Harry's chest, neck, shoulder and arms to no success. Forcing one blood replenishing after another done his throat to keep from bleeding out as she had tried and used every known healing spell to close up the deep cuts.

"Nothing is working." She let out in a screech of frustration he arms floundering wildly

Cassiopeia moved to Harry's side while whipping out her wand to run yet another diagnostic test. The results were not good, he was even worse than before.

Loosing all color to her face she quickly reached over to her potions stock and forced more blood replenishing potions done Harry's throat.

Harry lay on the bed looking as white as the sheets except for the brilliant red seeping out of his body. The one thought Cassiopeia kept denying herself finally came to the surface. _'I am losing him, Harry Potter is going to die on my bed and My lord is going to kill me'. _

The monitoring charm Cassiopeia set up when she first arrive started to shriek and flash red. "Oh not good, not good" moving to Harry's side she checked his vitals signs, there was hardly a pulse. "Don't you die on me Harry Potter, don't you fucking die."

Cassiopeia stood from the bed her face paling to the point of no color as she looked down upon at the bloody mess on her bed. Cassiopeia knew she had no other option but to call her Lord for help. She really did not want to do this but her mission was at the up most important to remain a secret; meaning she could not go to anyone else for assistance

Rolling back her left sleeve of her robe to reveal her Dark Mark, she cringed slightly at what her Lords reaction would be as she brought her wand up and placed the tip of the end to call her master.

With nothing left to do but wait for her master, Cassiopeia conjured a wet cloth to wipe the built up sweat off Harry's brow. Harry mumbled slightly in his unconscious state, moments passed as Harry face tighten into a frown and he let out a long moan. Cassiopeia looked at the boy in shock._ 'How much pain is he in that he would react from his unconscious state' _she asked herself.

Cassiopeia's answer came in a form of a black blur opening her door and rushing in. Voldemort took one look at Cassiopeia to Harry's state before scowling "What happen here" he demanded.

"My Lord" Cassiopeia said standing up from the bed in a flurry. "I have healed most of what I can, but he was hit with what I think was a Sectumsempra curse. I have tried everything from healing spells to potions, but nothing is working, I had no other choice but to contact you."

"I thought you used the Imperius?" growled Voldemort. "You should of never of had them use a curse that you don't know how to cure."

"I did My Lord, but the Aurors got carried away." Pleaded Cassiopeia, hoping her lord to see her reasoning.

"Are you so weak that you can't control you own magic" anger leaking out of his voice, his eyes blazing, his fists clenched.

"I am sorry My Lor..."

"Crucio" spat out Voldemort.

Cassiopeia screamed out as her body fell to the ground twisting and turning. Voldemort stood over her, wand drawn his eyes fierce as he took in the screaming woman on the ground. Something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention, Harry was twisting on the bed moaning and whimpering, red blood leaking down his forehead. Voldemort released Cassiopeia from the curse and rushed over to Harry's side.

Reaching out a hand to brush Harry fringe back, he took in the sight of Harry's scar that was as red and bloody as the day he got it. Harry let out a painful moan as his fingers brushed the blood away from his forehead so he could see the freshly cut scar. Voldemort did not allow his hand to stay in contact for very long before he pulled it back.

"Hmm...not good" his brow furrowing "But now is not the time" he mumbled.

Flashing Cassiopeia another glare, Voldemort turned his face to Harry and brought his wand to his chest and started to sing a chant in Latin while moving his wand in a circular movement over Harry's body and arms.

"Sectum nihilis, corpus curatem." The blood from Harry's body started to gather and move towards his injury's.

"Sectum nihilis, corpus curatem." The gathered blood flowed back into Harry's body.

"Sectum nihilis, corpus curatem." With a last chant Voldemort closed up the cuts, leaving only traces of thin scars.

Harry was still moaning from the near contact of Voldemort, so the Dark Lord stood from the bed and moved a few paces backwards and took a deep breath to control his raging emotions before he addressed Cassiopeia who was just rising from the floor.

"You will need to apply some dittany immediately once I have left to his injury's, as it may prevent any lasting scarring. I trust you have some available." Voldemort stated with out emotion.

"Of course My Lord" she said softly, her eyes never leaving the floor that she was starring at.

The Dark Lord took a moment to observe the young woman in front of him, her posture was slumped and her eyes downcast, making her look entirely pathetic. Voldemort hated it, feeling his anger start to build again he quickly snapped at her. "Go downstairs and find the dittany and stay there, I will be with you in a moment."

Cassiopeia raised her head to her Master's face and stiffened. The Dark Lord's jaw was clenched, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were icily cold. Cassiopeia sucked in a breath at how he was looking at her. _'If looks could kill' _she thought before bowing her head and mumbling "My Lord" and leaving the room.

Voldemort waited until he heard her footsteps leave down the hallway, before letting out a frustrated growl. _'How dare that woman fail him like this, she was meant to gain Potter's confidence, not nearly kill him' _he thought angrily while looking over to the bloody mess that was Harry Potter.

To take his mind off the woman downstairs Voldemort pulled out his wand and did a few cleaning charms on Harry as well as transfiguring his dirty and torn robes into some sleep wear, then he moved over to the potion bag and pulled out a pain reliving and a blood replenishing potion. Moving to Harry's side he quickly brought Harry's head up and poured the potions down his throat, while using his thumb to make him swallow.

Voldemort caressed Harry's cheek as Harry whimpered in his sleep. "It's amazing how such a light protection his hurting you, my horcrux" he whispered bringing his head closer to Harry. '_I will have to get rid of it as soon as possible, the boy was not lying on how much it is effecting him' _he thought as he brought his lips to brush Harry's forehead. Harry cried out in pain as the lips touched his skin but did not wake.

Leaning away from Harry with a evil smirk. "How easy it would be to be able break you, my little lion" his red eyes sparkling. "All it would take is a touch from me to bring you down." Voldemort let a cold chuckle while looking down at Harry. "Alas I have much better plans for you installed in the coming months. Do try to be a good little Gryffindor won't you and listen to my Death Eaters."

Before getting off the bed Voldemort conjured a glass phial and cast silent 'Diffindo' on Harry's arm. The new blood poured freely as Voldemort placed the phial under the cut to collect the blood. Ceiling up the cut and putting a top on the phial of blood he placed it in his pocket.

Standing up Voldemort pulled his hood of his robe up to cover his face. "Till next time Harry" he said before sweeping out of the bedroom and closing the door.

Cassiopeia was pacing her shop as the Dark Lord came downstairs, but stopped as soon a she saw him.

"Report to me as soon as Potter is stable for your punishment" he stated coldly, Cassiopeia let out a breath of relief. "Your lucky that Potter is upstairs that I don't take actions now."

"Yes My Lord, I am sorry" but Voldemort cut her off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses just make sure there will be no further complications" he snapped at her.

"There won't be My Lord, I promise."

"Good, now what happen to the Aurors you used?" he inquired

"I took care off them."

"Very well" he said with a nod. "I will leave the boy in your hands, make sure he comes to no further harm or you will suffer the consequences."

"I will take care of him My Lord."

Voldemort took one last glance at her before leaving the shop and Disapparited away.

* * *

**Knockturn Alley**

**3 days later**

Following three restless nights, of waiting and watching, Cassiopeia finished up her work for the night, closed up and made her way up too the secondary bedroom above her shop. After brooding the past afternoon away on the boy upstairs unconscious state and how it was hindering progress in this little game of theirs.

Walking into the room Cassiopeia froze on the spot at the soft tone of a voice.

"Um, hello?"

_'Potter did not just speak, no, no, no. Get a grip Cassiopeia he is asleep'_

Slowly Cassiopeia dragged her eye upwards. There was Potter's smooth hands, his chest, his chin. his lips, his nose and finally his eyes-brilliant green and starring right at her. _'Wait a second, brilliant green?..._

Cassiopeia felt herself gape at the green eyed beauty. _'Oh shit' _she thought as she shot across them room to Harry's side.

"Excuse me" Harry inquired with suspiciously "Who are you, and where I am?"

"Sorry" Cassiopeia muttered. "I brought you here after those Aurors attacked you, don't you remember?"

Harry's face darkened at the mention of Aurors, Cassiopeia could of smiled if it weren't so obvious.

"Yeah I remember." Harry muttered darkly, his green eyes blazing.

"I am sorry for what they did to you, if I heard I would of gotten to you sooner" she said sympathetically while she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not your fault" Harry said shaking his head. He looked up to her earnestly. "If it wasn't for you stopping them, who knows what could of happen. I am very grateful, thank you for saving me and by the looks of it" he said as he motion his hand to his body. "I have you to thank also for my healing."

"It was nothing, I would done it for anyone." She said as she squeezed his shoulder.

"It is not nothing, you saved my life I am in your debt, If there is anything I could do to repay you, I would be very happy to oblige" he said as he gave her a small smile of appreciation.

Cassiopeia smirked at him. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"I meant it." Harry said with conviction.

Cassiopeia smiled at him. "Are you hungry" she said changing the subject.

"Hmm, I think so" he said while giving out a yawn.

"You must be, it's been hard few days for you, I will get you some food and then I think you should get some rest."

Harry yawned again before looking up to her sharply in a panic.

"You alright" she said at the look of panic.

"How long have I been here." Harry said quickly while his eyes darted all over her face.

"Three days" she responded.

Harry blanched _'Three days, shit my eyes' _he thought. "Where is my wand" he asked

"It's on the beside table" she said pointing a finger to the left of Harry. "Is everything okay, you looked worried."

Harry tried to think of a way to disguise his panic "Oh it's nothing" he said waving her concern off. "I have been staying at the Doxy Closet and the owner has been looking out for me so to speak, I wouldn't want him to worry that's all."

"Fair enough. How about I send old Chez an owl, telling him where you are."

"You know him." Harry asked shocked

Cassiopeia laughed. "Everyone in the alley knows Chez."

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind."

"No worries, I will do it now, while I get you some dinner."

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

"Your welcome" she called out as she move from the bed and towards the door.

"Umm..." Harry frowned in thought. "I am sorry I have seemed to forgotten your name."

"You can't have forgotten it, if I have not told you silly" Cassiopeia said cheekily at him while Harry blushed. "It's Cassiopeia, but you can call me Cass, all my friends do."

"Alright then" he said uncomfortably at the fact she was allowing him to be on friendly terms with her. "If you would not mind me asking Cass, Where exactly am I?"

"No I don't mind. You are currently staying above my Apothecary shop in Knockturn Alley."

"Oh, okay. Thank you again, my name is Harrison by the way."

Cassiopeia smiled at him. "Well then Harrison, sit tight I will be right back" and she open up the door and was gone.

Harry sat back on the bed feeling exhausted. Since waking he had been trying to piece together his foggy memory and how he came to be in this strange room. Before Cassiopeia walked in the room, Harry had been getting flashes of the scene with the Aurous but nothing concrete, but when his savior came through the door, it was like a flood gate had opened up in his mind, letting everything out.

It was dreadful to remember the horrors the Aurors put him through all because they thought him a junior Death Eater. it was unfair and just dam right cruel of them to treat him like a convicted criminal with no evidence against him. Just thinking about it was giving Harry cold shivers down his back.

Harry did not know much of Cassiopeia saving him, but he did remember her striking blue eyes and her shiny black hair before passing out. He hoped that he would be able to repay her some way for her kindness even if he did not know what her motives were in saving him.

Suddenly something she said came back to him. _'You are currently staying above my Apothecary shop in Knockturn Alley'_ , he wondered if it was the same Apothecary shop that needed an assistant, he would have to ask her, maybe if she let him he could work for her as a thank you.

He chuckled at the thought of him willing to go near anything potion related, but still if this was the Apothecary that needed help, then he would offer happily and just deal with his dislike for potions and maybe it might be different without having Snape hovering around.

But first before that he had something to do. Reaching across his bed he picked up his wand and quickly did the incantation to turn his eyes blue/green. He did not know what he would tell Cassiopeia if she noticed, maybe he could convince her that his eyes change color all the time especially when he was emotional.

_'Yeah like she would believe that, stupid! I reckon I will have to perform a memory charm from one of my books on her' _he thought with a frown not really liking the idea of of altering anyone's mind, but he knew that it was far more important to have his secret remain hidden. Not wanting her to know he used his wand he quickly placed it back on the bedside table and made himself comfortable on the bed but within reaching distance of his wand.

There was light knock on the door. "You can come in." Harry said

The door open and Cassiopeia came in holding a tray with a steaming bowl of what looked to broth and a glass of pumpkin juice. "Thank you" he said as she placed the tray down on his bedside, next to his wand.

"It's not much, but I don't think you should be eating anything else at the moment" she said while looking him over. "Your not in any pain are you. If you are please tell me and I will fetch you a potion."

If she noticed the change in his eyes she did not say anything, Harry slightly narrowed his eyes at her but responded to her question. "Nah I am alright at the moment, just a bit stiff."

"Oh in the case I will get you a muscle reliever." Giving him a soft smile she continued. "Do you think you can eat now." At Harry's nod she picked up the tray and placed it on his lap.

"Thank you" he said while he picked up the spoon and dug into his food. It was delicious, he gave a humm of appreciation.

Cassiopeia chuckled at the look on Harry's face. "I sent an owl of to Chez telling him what happen and where you are, if he reply's I will give you the letter. I think you should stay here until your better."

"No it's alright I don't want to put you out. I will be fine." Harry tried to assure her.

"Nonsense, your staying here, I will not have all my good work at healing you fall to pieces just because you feel bad about taking up some of my time." Rebutting him while pointing a finger at him.

She still showed no signs of noticing his change in eye color so Harry though he might be safe so far, shrugging over her rebuttal not even bothering with her to argue he continued with his meal.

Having seen Harry giving up the fight Cassiopeia went downstairs to fetch the potion she promised for Harry. By the time she came back Harry had already finished the broth and was now gulping down his pumpkin juice.

"Slow down there Harrison, you will make yourself throw up" she said with amusement.

Harry looked sheepishly at her "Sorry, I was thirsty."

"No need to say sorry, it's your body after all" she said while handling him over the potion. "Drink it all, it should take away the aches." Harry nodded to her as he popped the top and swallowed the whole lot and giving a grimace at the taste.

"Merlin I hate the taste of potions, disgusting" he muttered still grimacing from the aftertaste.

Cassiopeia smirked at him. "Well if it were not for these disgusting potions, you would not be here young man."

"I suppose." Harry said a bit reluctantly

Cassiopeia just laughed as she vanished the tray on Harry's lap. "Well I think you should get some sleep now that you have eaten."

"Yeah I am feeling quite tired all of a sudden" giving off another yawn. "Still there is something I like to ask before you leave."

"And what's that."

"Is this Death-Cap & Moonseed Apothecary?"

"Yes, but why are you asking?" Cassiopeia inquired confused.

"Are you still looking for an assistant?" Harry said bringing his eyes up to met hers.

_'Bingo' _Cassiopeia smirked, her eyes glittering with mirth. "I maybe, but you are surly not offering are you? not after that hateful display of all things potions."

"And so what if I am." Harry said a bit defensively

Cassiopeia looked down at him softly. "Harrison you don't have to work here because you feel like you owe me something, you should go find something you like to do."

"But I do want to do this and not only for that reason." Taking a breath he continued. "To be honest I need a job, I have been putting it off since I came to the alley and it just makes sense to work for you, after all you saved me and you need an assistant and I need a job" he trailed off with a shrug.

Cassiopeia went silent for a while and Harry was starting to wonder what she was thinking, finally she smiled at him and met his eyes.

"Thank you Harrison for the offer" she said as she patted his shoulder. "How about you get some sleep and we will talk about this tomorrow."

"So you will consider" he said excitedly.

"Yes Harrison I will consider it, but first sleep" she said strictly

"Alright then. Good night Cass."

"Good night Harrison." Giving Harry a smile and leaving.

After Cassiopeia left Harry snuggled down into the warm sheets smiling. It might of been in very unusual conditions but Harry found that he may of just made another friend here in the alley. _'Taking up Voldemort's offer was turning out to be the best thing I have ever done' _he thought as sleep overtook him.

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

After leaving once Harry was in a deep sleep Cassiopeia disapparited to her master's manor. Walking through hallways and up to Voldemort's study left Cassiopeia plenty time to procrastinate over her punishment for almost killing Harry Potter. Knocking on the study's door she was answered with a curt "Enter" from her master.

Head bowled Cassiopeia made her way through the door and towards the desk.

"Cassiopeia, I hope you bring good news."

"I do My Lord." Keeping her eyes down she continued "Potter woke up tonight and seems to be in a better condition. I doubt that he will need more than a few days to fully recover."

Voldemort rubbed his index finger over his lips in contemplation. "Hmmm, this is good" he said. "And how did young Harry take to the conscious world again?"

"Better than I expected My Lord. he was very thankful for my help but I could tell that he was slightly causious on how to treat me." Cassiopeia paused thinking on Harry's reaction to her before continuing. "Weather he was causious or not he still felt the need to repay me for my efforts."

"Really, well that's not totally unexpected of him." Voldemort smirked. "And how does Potter think to repay you."

Cassiopeia looked up to her master with a sly smirk. "Oh nothing else but wanting to take on the job on as my assistant."

Voldemort threw his head back, laughing with genuine mirth. "Oh this is too good" he chuckled.

Cassiopeia also let out a chuckle. "I know My Lord, he was quiet insistent that I except him, but I told him to think on it just to make sure."

"Do you not think that was risky, allowing him to have other options." Voldemort raised an eyebrow at her.

Cassiopeia frowned in thought before shaking her head. "No I don't think so, if anything it will make him more eager to help."

"Very well, you have done well Cassiopeia." Cassiopeia flushed under his praise before losing all he color on his next words. "However" Voldemort continued. "You still almost lost me the boy and that is something I can not forgive nor forget."

"My Lord." Cassiopeia said shakily.

"Silence" growled Voldemort. Cassiopeia quickly lowered her head as Voldemort stood from his chair.

The Dark Lord looked over his follower with a blank expression. "Now as I was saying; because of your stupidity you will be punished." Cassiopeia gulped and kept her eyes averted "But... I am a merciful Lord and I also know when to shown leniency when it is due. Your actions might of have been reckless but in doing so you have accomplished your task rather well if Potter's reaction is anything to go by. Therefore I will take it easy on you and only make you suffer a little." Voldemort finished with a sly smirk.

Cassiopeia breathed in relief. "Thank you My Lord" she whispered.

"On your feet my dear." Voldemort asked sweetly.

Cassiopeia jumped to her feet and moved away from the desk, she raised her head to see a sinister smile on the Dark Lord's face. Voldemort's wand flashed and metal chains wrapped around her wrists, she stepped back as her arms flung upwards, than suddenly she found herself dangling in the air by her arms. Cassiopeia looked up and was just able to see the metal chains, which disappeared into a mist that suddenly surrounded her.

"Hmmm, comfy my dear" asked an amused Voldemort at Cassiopeia's uncomfortable face. "Let's see than, I think ten lashes will remind you of your place and how not to fail me."

Cassiopeia sniffled but let out a "My Lord is too kind."

"We shall see" and as quick as a flash Voldemort was behind her grasping her hair and pulling her head backwards. "Don't think you will always get away with failing me this easy." Voldemort whispered icily as he flicked his wand making it a an almost alive-looking whip. He twirled it around, so its back was to her.

Letting go of her hair Voldemort stood back, he swung it around expertly and brought it done with a sharp crack on her back. The impact on Cassiopeia had her shrieking out in pain, the blood drained from her face as she turned her head to look at her Lord, aghast with shock.

He meet her eyes with a gloating expression, twirling the handle of the whip from one hand to other he smiled at her maliciously.

"Something the matter dear" Voldemort asked the utterly shocked Cassiopeia. "I hope for your sake there's not, besides it's only ten lashes and I promise you it's all in the wrist, I won't be damaging you beyond repair, after all who would look after Potter if I were to get carried away."

Cassiopeia spluttered nonsense at him and Voldemort sniggered. Abruptly he ripped through her robe and shirt leaving her in nothing but her bra. Leaning into her ear, his breath brushing across her neck as he whispered. "You will feel my wrath Lestrange." Cassiopeia just looked straight at the wall across the room in resignation. "next time you fail me you will wish you where never born."

Frighten Cassiopeia kept her head facing straight as she tried to catch her footing as she dangled from her chains. Her muscles where under stress as she closed her eyes and grinded her teeth, waiting for the blow she new was to come.

Voldemort flourished the whip around, and with a sharp sound of something heavy hitting flesh mixed in with a pain filled shrieks. "Two." He said evenly as he brought the whip back done again. "Three." He continued to whip her bare back with forceful swings, he begun to move around her, targeting every part of her back as he counted his swings.

Finally he brought it down mercilessly over her left shoulder blade, her shoulder was stinging with excruciating pain as he counted "Ten." Cassiopeia collapsed forward barley staying conscious as Voldemort released her from the chains holding her arms up. She fell to the ground like a sack off jelly, panting through heavy breaths.

Voldemort turned the whip back into his wand and walked back to his desk and sat down on the edge while he watched the blood soaked girl on his floor.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson in all this Cassiopeia I would hate to have to remind you again." He said looking utterly calm on his desk.

Cassiopeia raised her shaking her head and crocked "Never Mmm My Lord."

""Good for I hate repeating myself" giving her a satisfied look he continued. "I suggest you get cleaned up in here before you go back to Potter, I wouldn't want him to know anything."

Voldemort got up from his desk and made his way over to the door before pausing. "You have done well Cassiopeia." And with that he swept out of his office leaving her alone on the floor shaking and bloody, with tears running down her eyes.

* * *

**Knockturn Alley**

Harry sighed as he looked out the grubby window above the Apothecary shop, it had been two days since he awoke and still he was not allowed out of this room, thanks to an overbearing woman by the name of Cassiopeia.

He was frustrated and angry with himself for getting himself into this kind situation yet again, he swore he spent most of his wizarding life in a bed recovering from Merlin knows what incident. _'Still I can't complain' _Harry thought with a small smile. '_Cassiopeia is differently better company then Madam Pomfrey'_

Harry shifted in his seat as he watched a dark hair woman make her way down the street and into the shop below himself.

"Finally." Harry mumbled as he stood from his chair and made he way to the bed he was supposed not to leave. Throwing himself down on the covers, Harry yet again prepared himself with another confrontation with the mysteries shop owner.

It was not like Harry did not like Cassiopeia, but he found her rather odd, as if there was something major he was missing about her that he couldn't place his finger on. Still Harry found her presence pleasing and was very thankful for all her help.

A silent knock at the door announced Cassiopeia entrance. "How are you feeling today Harrison?" she asked while bringing in a tray of food and settling it down on Harry's bedside table.

Harry answered by crossing his arms and silently glaring at the witch. Cassiopeia laughed at him "That bad aye." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well wouldn't be that bad if you just let me out of bed." Harry said irritated.

Cassiopeia's mood rapidly changed from amused to exasperated in a second. "Would it now." She said coolly narrowing her eyes at Harry. "Tell me Blake would it be also better if I just let you to rot in that Alley, instead of bring you back to My Home to My Bed so I could heal you."

"No." Harry said quickly shaking his head, knowing where this was heading. "I didn't mean it like that."

"One would think you do with the appreciation you are showing me right now." Cassiopeia grumbled turning away from Harry and moving to the window.

Harry felt himself flushed with shame. _'What am I doing, Cass has been my only hope and I am acting like a spoilt brat' _he thought miserably.

Looking at Cass who had her back turned from him and her arms crossed in front of her, Harry felt like he had to make it all better.

"I am sorry Cass, it's not like I have been unappreciative It just that I am tired and irritated and I am taking it out on you cause I am so frustrated about being stuck in bed all day." Harry said pleading with her.

Cassiopeia smirked at how easy it was to manipulate the boy before turning around and giving Harry a soft smile. "I understand Harrison I have also felt a bit under the weather myself this past week and so I hold nothing against you."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before returning Cassiopeia a smile of his own.

"Now that we have finished with melodrama for the evening there was something that I wanted to tell you before you went all emotional on me." Harry flushed in embarrassment and Cassiopeia laughed at the reaction. "I was coming up here to tell you that after tonight I believe that you will be able to return back to the Doxy Closet."

"Really." Harry said excitedly almost jumping of the bed.

Cassiopeia let out a laugh. "Yes really. You're so easily pleased Harrison it's funny."

"Sorry." He blushed.

"Don't apologized I find it refreshing, people are so boring these day's."

"Well thanks I think." Harry finished awkwardly.

Cassiopeia came and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and gave his knee a pat. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about tonight" she said suddenly looking nervous. "I was wondering if you're offer still stand from the other day."

Harry looked confused_ 'Offer' _he thought. Cassiopeia seem to take it badly so she slowly moved away from Harry, but then it clicked in Harry's mind what she was talking about. Quickly reaching over his grabbed her hand that was previously laying on his knee and gave her a bright smile.

"Yes the offer still stands if you still want me, I don't know how good I will be, hating potions and all, but I would gladly help you out if you need me."

Cassiopeia smiled and gave a laugh. "I am sure you wont be that bad, and you never know" she said reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. "You may come to love potions in the end."

"I doubt it." Harry laughed as Cassiopeia got off the bed. "When do you want me to start" he asked more seriously.

Cassiopeia seemed to think about it for a while as she re-heated Harry's now cold dinner. "whenever your ready I suppose."

"What about you give me a few days to sort a few things out and then I am all yours" he said thinking about how he would need to explain this to Voldemort.

"Done." Cassiopeia said brightly. "Now you eat your dinner and get some rest, after all tomorrow is a new day" she said as she bounced to the door, giving him a wink before leaving.

Harry quickly ate his meal before returning to be bed. Harry crossed his legs and massage his temples as he concentrated on controlling his breathing; Meditating surprisingly came easy to Harry once Voldemort explained it properly and it was dead helpful for Occlumeny For twenty minutes Harry practiced as he brought himself to ease before he slowly reached out his conscious to the link that he knew he shared with only one other.

_'Voldemort'_

* * *

AN: Well it has been a very long time since I have updated. I am currently working on my own title so all my fic's on this website have been put back on the burner. I have not abandon this story, I have a lot of writing in the works, however I will be updating on my own time which may not conicide with my readers, I apoligize for the inconveince and do hope that you will continue to read my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
